


Vampiric Ghost Love Season 1 and 2

by Blade_Sniper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Afterlife, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, ghost - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Sniper/pseuds/Blade_Sniper
Summary: One night while haunting for blood, Vampire Master Technoblade met a wondering ghost named Wilbur Soot or just Ghostbur in particular, the two stared each other in the eye, but Vampire Master Technoblade felt something that is forbidden among the Vampire clan... Love.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 30
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya I'm back from two days of rest after my last story here :D  
> I will be postponing the Season 2 Of Slave at the moment, but I will be back to it after a while once I'm able to get myself to do it.  
> But for now have some Ghostbur (not the Ghostbur on Dream smp) x Vampire Master! Technoblade :D  
> Imma give some hints here >:D  
> There MAY or MAY NOT be any Tsundereblade here~ :D  
> Also a quick note, Vampires in this story doesn't have a gender :D or they can be both genders ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Whichever you prefer~! Also another note that this only applies in my works unless someone else had the same idea as me then that's fine! :D  
> Another thing, Wilbur is still 6'5 here while Techno is 6'2/3 but I prefer shorter Techno :)  
> Another thing Ghostbur can reveal his legs and he can just turn into no leg ghost.  
> Also I may or may not have made Techno into a yandere and a tsundere... oops.  
> Also Ghostbur may or may not have a background story on why he sounds the same as Ghostbur from Dream smp, but I promise you he isn't.  
> I also may or may not included L'manberg here since I might add some reference to the national anthem of L'manberg.

Deep in the night when all humans are asleep, is a blood haunting Master coming for the humans' blood, the light of the moon emitting from his long sharp fangs, his red blood eyes reflecting the moon, his long neat hair flowing through the whispers of the wind, his steps unheard as he ran through the forest hoping to find a lone human foolish enough to travel during the night, as he ran through he heard a bush moved near his spot, he stopped in his tracks to go and find this foolish human who had the audacity to make sounds, as he stopped he saw a human camping near from where he stood, he approached the human bearing his fangs, it's too late for the human to realize as he sunk his teeth into their flesh, sucking out their blood, as he finished he left the bloodless body of the foolish human on the ground to rot.

Just as he's about to go home after a delightful dinner he heard yet another rustle next to his spot, he cooed it might be another human, this night seems to be lucky for him, to have another human to suck blood from, as he approached cautiously, he noticed how the wind seem to stop suddenly as he approached said human, as he finally reached said human, he saw how the human looks so... pale? He then walked slowly but cautiously with the human's head turned against him, he approached the exposed neck, but as he lunged onto the human, the human turned around and shocked him, he stopped dead on his tracks as he stared into the blue ocean eyes of said human.

The human (?) stared back at him with a blue object on his hands, after a while the human smiled at him holding out that blue object towards him, along with a glee the human said his voice echoing "Hello there! How are you doing? I know I'm alone but that's fine! How do you do today?" He, the vampire master then slowly backs away from the human, but seeing as how the human slowly floats in the air, he now realized that this, is not a human at all, but rather, a wondering ghost, he then tries to fly away with his bat like wings but then he felt a cold hand grab his own, he looked at the ghost then saw how the ghost looks so sad, that he is crying the same color as the object.

He felt bad so he stayed for a bit, despite his instincts to go back home already, he wanted to have a little chat with this ghost, he sat down on the air, as he stared into the ghost's blue eyes, he noticed how the ghost has a bruise on his face, it seems like the ghost had it while he was still alive, he realized he haven't answered the ghost's questions earlier, he felt guilty, as he answered the ghost, he can't help but stare into those soulless blue eyes, there's something in them that blooms something inside of him, he shook the thought away as he now answered the Ghost's questions, "I am fine, I am doing good today, you?" He continued to stare into those ghostly eyes of that ghost.

The ghost beams with glee, he the vampire master, felt that something again deep inside of him bloom, he felt his face lit up from such adorable sight, he can still feel the ghost's cold hands upon his cold ones, his face lit up brighter than before, he looked away as to not let the ghost know what his face looks like, the ghost continue to glee with delight as he frequently asked more questions, "What's your name? My name is Wilbur! Wilbur Soot! Most people call me Ghostbur though but it's fine! You can call me that as well! I'm great though!" He looked back at Ghostbur as he saw how Ghostbur has more bruises and scars on his skin than before, why haven't he seen this?

He looked at their hands which are intertwined together and blushed, for a vampire his blush can be seen easily, cause his skin is as white as snow, he answered the question as he doesn't want to look rude in front of a ghost, "I am... Technoblade, Vampire Master Technoblade..." He isn't sure why he added the Vampire Master one, as he just met this Ghost, he isn't sure if the ghost is on any government or anything like that, but this Ghost is proving him wrong with those innocent little smiles of his, he continued to stare at those ghostly blue eyes as he can't help himself, he doesn't know what this feeling is, but he dare not to find out as he doesn't want to seem weak in front of a ghost.

He then stared into the abyss up above them, hand still intertwined with the ghost's ghostly ones, he doesn't know how he is able to feel physical touch with a ghost, but he guessed it was because he has powers to do so? He closed his eyes and breath in the cold chilly air into his lungs, he can feel Ghostbur's eyes staring at him, but he doesn't mind as long as Ghostbur stays where he is and not sway closer to him, but he also doesn't mind his arms touching Ghostbur's ghostly arms, although they just met he knows there's something in Ghostbur that swayed him on the inside, he doesn't know what it is, but he thinks this felt good, but he mustn't show emotions, he's a master, the strongest in his clan, he mustn't show weakness to anyone.

He went back to staring at Ghostbur, the same glee on the ghost's face can still be seen, he just doesn't know why but, he knows they just met but then, every time he sees the same cheerful glee on the Ghost's face, he felt the urge to... protect him, it seems ridiculous as he's a ghost he can't feel any physical harm, but spiritually yet, he then proceeds to stop holding the Ghost's hand, as he needs to go back home, as his subordinates are waiting for him to come back, he saw how Ghostbur's glee faded as their hand left each other, he felt bad, so he took Ghostbur's hand and led him back to his castle, it's still nighttime so he has plenty of time to spend with Ghostbur. 

He has to make sure that other vampires won't try to steal Ghostbur from him, as he got back home, he was greeted by his subordinates, but afterwards their eyes went to Ghostbur, he glared at those who dare lay eyes upon his ghost friend, as they saw his eyes they immediately turn away from Ghostbur, Ghostbur just being himself looked around the castle, going from walls to walls as he's a ghost he can just slide through walls, Techno then went back to his room, the master room as he's the mater of the vampire clan, he sat on the chair in front of the fireplace, as he waited for Ghostbur to be next to him again, once Ghostbur did, he held his hands as he must be next to Ghostbur all the time now, he decided to keep Ghostbur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire Master Technoblade is on the haunt for blood once more, but Ghostbur kept getting in his ways to his dinner. but what can he do other than let Ghostbur bother him from his dinner, in fact he kind of likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say last chapter that I might be showing some L'manberg references so yeah some references are in this chapter :)  
> I am not yet sure when I will show Tsundereblade and Yandereblade so yeah. :)  
> Also if I did show some Tsundereblade it's better if you listen to Tsundere songs cause I'm probably listening to tsundere songs while typing the tsundereblade parts LOL. :D  
> While typing this chapter I listened to yandere songs repeatedly lol cause it makes me calm especially the whispering ones and music boxes. :)

A night after he met Ghostbur, Techno went out to haunt more humans to suck their blood, as he's wondering through the forest he felt the same aura that he felt when he met Ghostbur, he stopped in his tracks to see a familiar ghost hovering towards him in a slow motion, he spread out his arms to have a hug with the cheerful Ghost, he felt the same cold body against his cold one, he can feel Ghostbur's arms around his waist, as they hugged for a big before parting away, they then started to stare into each others' eyes before Ghostbur grabbed his hand and led him into a dark alley, he doesn't know why Ghostbur is leading him there, but then he saw how there's humans tied up to the ground with no where to run to.

He looked at Ghostbur and saw how Ghostbur has horns on the sides of his head, his once blue eyes turned red, with blood pouring out of his eyes, he tried to let go of Ghostbur's hand, but Ghostbur won't let go, he can see that Ghostbur's spiritual essence is becoming darker and darker by the minute that passed by, he tried to pull his hand away from Ghostbur's tight grip, but then Ghostbur pulled a human closer to him, their neck exposed to him, they're being levitated as Ghostbur looked at him with the same red blood crying eyes, suddenly he saw a flashing image of Ghostbur, but with a different outfit, it looks like a rebellion suit, then a flag in front of him, Techno shook the image out of his mind as he still continued to struggle to break free of Ghostbur's grip.

Techno tried to look away from the exposed neck of the human, cause he doesn't want Ghostbur to feel him up too much, he successfully got his hand out of Ghostbur's grip but then his vampire instinct kicked in and he can't control his body, his body just went whoosh and the next thing he know, he's sucking the blood out of the victim, he can't seem to control himself, as he must have his fine dinner, he finished sucking the blood out of the human, letting it fall to the ground and to decay, he tried to gain his body back, but his instincts won't let him, as he attacked another victim, draining them off all of their blood as he feel himself up from blood thirst, he saw how Ghostbur's eyes continued to shed blood.

Ghostbur is just floating there, the same horns still on his head, Techno watched as the same image flashed before his eyes as he drain the human off of their blood, one by one, each image showed different version of Ghostbur, as he watches the images, he can hear a song playing in his head, he can hear Ghostbur's voice singing, accompanied by a guitar, and some lines that are too familiar with him, he doesn't know what's up with those images and the songs, as he finished up his second dinner, he can feel Ghostbur's gaze upon his bloody image, he heard a lowly chuckle coming from Ghostbur, he still doesn't know much about this Ghost, but he has to make sure that Ghostbur won't do anything else.

He finally gained control of his body walked towards Ghostbur and slapped him in the face, he saw how the horns faded into air and Ghostbur's eyes turned back to being Ocean blue, and the blood pouring out of Ghostbur's eyes are no longer there, Ghostbur shook his ghostly head trying to process what happened, "T-Techno? What happened? I don't remember much, did something happened? Why are there humans tied up right there?" Techno tried to maintain what happened, he doesn't want his Ghostly friend to feel sad and guilty as they just met last night, he shook his head and smiled at Ghostbur, "Nothing happened my... friend..." He doesn't know why he hesitated on calling Ghostbur friend.

He can feel the same weird feeling he got last night again, he tried to shake it off, but this time it won't budge away from his chest, he's dead, he shouldn't be feeling any sort of emotion, yet, every time he and Ghostbur stare at each other in the eyes, he felt more alive on the inside, he doesn't want Ghostbur to be worried about him, so he ignored the feeling that's stabbing him in the chest, he smiled wider for Ghostbur as he untie the humans and let them free, he knows that he's not safe if humans saw him sucking blood from their fellow human, but he doesn't want Ghostbur to feel guilty of what he'd done, Ghostbur is a innocent big ghost just wondering around the country.

Techno then held Ghostbur's hand to make him happy, he saw how happy it makes Ghostbur when their hands are intertwined, he noticed how bright and cheerful Ghostbur once again after what happened earlier, he thought that Ghostbur forgets sad and traumatizing memories, he smiled at that, so he doesn't need to worry about Ghostbur seeing him murder a human by sucking their blood, he turned away from the dark alley and walked back to the forest, Ghostbur following behind him, a few minutes later they got back to the forest, they sat underneath by the tree, watching the stars glimmer in the night, their hands still intertwined, they sat next to each other admiring the dark blue sky, the moon high up in the sky, shining on it's time.

Techno stared at a constellation, which reminds him of what happened earlier, Ghostbur with horns, he stared at Ghostbur afterwards, seeing as Ghostbur is enjoying the sight as well, he smiled sweetly, then stared at Ghostbur's shoulder, he thought about laying his head on Ghostbur's shoulder, he blushed at the thought, but nevertheless, he descends his head towards Ghostbur's shoulder, laying it there as he waited for Ghostbur's reaction, but then he felt Ghostbur's head above his own, his face is as pink as his hair, but nevertheless he's enjoying it as much as Ghostbur, they both stared into the abyss up above them, as they feel each others' coldness, despite their differences, they can enjoy things as much as they want to, nothing ever stopping them from doing so.

Techno thought of all the things they could do, despite his expressionless face, he can hide his emotions very well, he doesn't know whether or not Ghostbur knows that he's a vampire, maybe Ghostbur knows? Since he tied multiple humans for him to drink blood from, but wait maybe that's not Ghostbur at all? Since Ghostbur doesn't remember that at all, Techno kept the question to himself, as to not have Ghostbur sad and look guilty again, he then went closer to Ghostbur until their legs are touching each other, he closed his eyes and just feel Ghostbur's ghostly body against his cold slim one, he can suddenly feel Ghostbur's arm around his waist, he heard a soft chuckle before they both continue staring into the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the second night of their meeting, Techno once more spent his time with his beloved Ghost "friend"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that I am not too familiar with how things are worded out so yeah.  
> Cause my vocabulary is not that big so yeah, I tend to forget words that I needed during my time typing chapters.

Techno planned to spend this whole night with Ghostbur, as he now understands why and how Ghostbur is making him happy, he waited at the tower of his castle, watching as the moon rises up from its' slumber, making its' way up above him, he smiled as he waited for Ghostbur, he can feel the chilly wind brushing against his cold cheeks, his cape flowing along the wind, his ears twitching along the silent place around him, his red blood eyes staring again into the abyss watching the stars flicker and dance with each other during this wonderful night, he thought of all the things he want to do with Ghostbur this night, he can already feel the excitement crawling in his veins.

Techno suddenly remembered what happened on the second night of his meeting with Ghostbur, he still doesn't understand why Ghostbur looked and sounded so different that night, as well as the images that flashes before his eyes, the rebellion suit Ghostbur was wearing in the image, as well as the flag behind him, Techno also remembered that the place of the image is burning and exploded, as well as the people on the ground all bruised up, Techno also saw that there's another person behind Ghostbur, holding a sword in their hands, as they cried, Techno decided to understand what the image meant, as it has something to do with Ghostbur, he must find out how Ghostbur is still here on Earth.

Just as he's about to turn around, he felt the familiar same cold arms around his waist, bringing him closer to the owner of said arms, he chuckled as he placed his hands above the hands of his ghostly friend, he played along with Ghostbur's little game, "Aw you found me~" He can hear Ghostbur's innocent giggle, as he felt Ghostbur remove his arms around his waist, he frowned at that but smiled again after seeing Ghostbur's innocent looking face with the same gleeful grin he see every time they meet each other, he then held Ghostbur's hand, but Ghostbur swayed a bit farther away from him, he frowned, he watched as Ghostbur held out a book, he stared at said book before Ghostbur handed it to him.

He stared at the book for a couple minutes before looking at Ghostbur's adorable lollipop smile, he rose an eyebrow before opening the book, he felt weird nerves up his veins after opening the book, he then started reading through each pages, studying it as he is great at human language, but as he read through the pages, his eyes widen up in each images he saw inside the book, fear rise up in his veins as he tried to stop reading the words in the book, but then his mind fazed off and he suddenly see himself in this weird place, where everything is burning down to ashes, he saw someone too familiar, it was Ghostbur! But what is Ghostbur doing in this weird looking place? Techno tried to move to Ghostbur but he can't.

He just watched as everything burned down into ashes, explosions everywhere, people screaming and crying, but his attention went towards the Ghostbur in this weird place, Ghostbur is wearing some soft of Trench coat that is ruined, his curly brown hair messed up, his face bruised up and had scars, then his eyes went to another person standing behind Ghostbur, a sword in hand, he can see that Ghostbur is screaming at the person with a sword, a insane look on his face, Techno's eyes widen as the person with a sword stabbed Ghostbur using the sword they were holding, he saw the tears falling down on the person's face, as Ghostbur smiled and fell to the ground.

Techno continued to watch the bloody war happening below him, until he felt a shake on his shoulder, he snapped out of it and saw Ghostbur's worried gaze at him, he shook his head trying to process what just happened there, he stared at the book on his hands, he closed the book hoping he wouldn't have to go through it again, he then stared back at Ghostbur and pat his head, assuring him he's fine, Ghostbur's smile went back on his face again, Techno smiled along with Ghostbur and held Ghostbur's hand to comfort him, Ghostbur held his hand tighter than before, he then vanished the book into the air and went on about what he wants them to do tonight, Ghostbur glee happily as they went on and on.

Techno sat in a chair as he watched Ghostbur try to sit on the chair, but ended up just floating, he giggled as he sees how Ghostbur pouted, he snapped his fingers and the chair started to become ghost like, he smiled as Ghostbur happily jump on the chair and sit on it, they started talking about stuff that makes them happy, mostly Ghostbur though, Techno had never had anything that makes him happy, in fact he's been living his entire life as a vampire without anything that makes him happy, he saw how Ghostbur frowned at that, he guessed that Ghostbur doesn't like the idea of him not being happy his entire life, he's sweating as he tried to explain to Ghostbur why he isn't happy his entire life.

Ghostbur didn't buy it, he underestimated a ghost too much, he laughed nervously as Ghostbur pouted at his attempted jokes, suddenly he can feel Ghostbur's arms around his waist again despite sitting on a chair, and he can feel Ghostbur's ghostly breath on the base of his neck, he froze in his motion as he can feel Ghostbur's ghostly breath on his ear, his breath hitched when Ghostbur breathes on his ear, "Techno..." He flinched at the air that hits his long pointy ears, as he tried to hold the cup of blood on his hands, he suddenly felt that he's sitting on Ghostbur's ghostly lap, he doesn't know how Ghostbur is able to do that, but he let it happen as he seems to enjoy it, although his breath became intense as Ghostbur kept breathing on his ear and neck.

He manage to grasp out words, "G-Ghostbur? W-what are you doing?" He can feel Ghostbur tighten his grip on him, he then felt Ghostbur's head on his shoulder, he raise the cup of blood unto his lips but was stopped by Ghostbur removing it from his hands placing it on back on the table, he felt Ghostbur's hand grab his own cold wrist, his back touching Ghostbur's front body, he arched his back as he continue to feel Ghostbur's hand on his waist, his head laying on Ghostbur's shoulder, his eyes half lidded as he continue to feel Ghostbur's breath on his neck, he grinded his legs against each other as he is loving this feeling, sitting on Ghostbur's lap, with his hand on his waist, the other on his wrist.

He can feel Ghostbur intertwine their hands together, suddenly he can feel Ghostbur's hand on his stomach, he blushed as he thinks that Ghostbur thinks there's a child inside him, he laughed nervously, hoping that Ghostbur wouldn't try and guess his gender, "G-Ghostbur?! W-what are you doing??" He said nervously, as he listened to Ghostbur hummed a tune, this tune feels familiar, suddenly he flashbacked to their second night together, as the image flashes back to his mind, he can hear both Ghostbur's hum and the song together, his eyes widen and he froze, as he tried to shake the tune off his head, Ghostbur is just hugging him tightly, he seemed to be trapped in his mind with no where to go...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that incident Techno tried to avoid Ghostbur as much as possible, cause whenever he's right near or next to Ghostbur the same incident would happen all over again, he wants to be safe as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I forgot to put notes last chapter so Imma put notes here.  
> I am deciding whether or not I will give them children, but if I do, would you all like it if I just put Ranboo and Eret as their children? Since Ranboo is walmart Technoblade and Eret look like Wilbur and he's British Technoblade.  
> So would you all like it? That is if I decided to give them children.  
> I already had the ending planned so yeah.  
> I may or may not have also added Sally from Dream SMP but it's just for the yandereness of Technoblade. :)

It's been months since he last talked to Ghostbur, because he doesn't that same incident to happen all over again, he still kept the book though, he decided to take a peak leisurely, as to make sure that there's something in the book that could help him with Ghostbur's existence, he knows that Ghosts are just spirits stuck here on earth because they have an unfinished business to do so, he must find what kept Ghostbur's existence here on earth, as he knows that Ghostbur isn't here for no reason, he begun travelling around the earth so see if the place from the images still exist, he also brought the book with him in case he ever notices something suspicious that came from the book's writings.

He just started to fly off but then he felt the wind became stronger as each minute passed by, he can't contain in the air as he was thrown into another place, he almost hit a large rock but good thing he had strong instincts, he avoided getting hit into the rock as he sped up behind the rock, when the strong wind stopped he looked at the direction the wind came from, but saw nothing out of the ordinary, just trees standing tall and firm, he then heard a voice below his spot, he looked down and saw Ghostbur, he shook his head and frowned as he looked away, but then his eyes caught something suspicious, he looked back at Ghostbur once more and saw that he's talking to a woman!

The woman looks prettier than him, long red hair, black eyes, and she's wearing a green dress with flowers all over the edges, she's also wearing a golden necklace with a diamond initial "S" on it, Techno froze in his place as he saw how his beloved _friend_ is talking with another person other than him, his eyes narrowed and darken in color as he glared at the woman talking to Ghostbur, he doesn't accept that Ghostbur is falling for another person other than him, he clutched the rock until due to the impact and force he's giving into, broke that part of the rock, as debris flew everywhere he realized what his strength had done to the rock, he panicked that Ghostbur might've heard him, so he hid behind the rock hoping Ghostbur didn't heard him.

He peaked out from time to time to see if there's anything going on with Ghostbur and that woman, his eyes still the same as before, his eyes showing violence and blood, he gripped the edge of the rock again until it got destroyed and another batch of debris flew everywhere, his blood is boiling from rage as he just can't accept that Wilbur is talking and falling for someone else, he still doesn't know why he's acting this way towards Ghostbur, he doesn't know if there's something special about Ghostbur that made him feel and act this way, he had met various other people and ghosts but none of them made him act like this, this is the first time he'd ever acted like he wanted to do violence, to _murder_.

He shook his head, what had been happening to him? This isn't him, what had he been talking about? There's no way he would murder for a ghost who gave him pain in the mind for those days and weeks, but at the same time he wanted to **murder** that woman who dare to talk to Ghostbur like Ghostbur doesn't have anyone in mind, Techno's face begun to darken as he thought of all the torture he's gonna give her once he was able to kidnap her and tied her down, maybe even manipulate her in a way that his kind could hypnotize other people, ah yes of course, he can just hypnotize her to follow him and he'll tie her up and maybe even torture her mentally, he grinned at all the choices he can make.

He looked up as his eyes narrowed more, to show off his side that he had never shown anyone before, he will murder that woman, or he'll torture her, mentally, or physically, he's starting to laugh maniacally, as all the thoughts begun clouding his mind off of precious Ghostbur, he wants Ghostbur to be his only and he is the only one who can love Ghostbur, no one else, not even that woman can love Ghostbur as much as he loved Ghostbur, he may be avoiding Ghostbur, but that's for Ghostbur's sake, he will find a way to bring Ghostbur's memories back, he must do it, even thought he knows that once the ghost's unfinished business is finished they'll vanish and into the afterlife they go.

But he also know the he just can't keep Ghostbur with him forever, he must help Ghostbur, even though he still has the same feelings he felt when he first met Ghostbur, he still doesn't understand why he's feeling this way towards Ghostbur, he will find out what that feeling is, and hope that it'll vanish away, he continued to glare at the woman talking to Ghostbur, beforehand he then leaned against the rock as his hand is on his forehead, his other on his chest, he is unsure why he's acting like this again, but he just can't help it, it feels so great having to act like this after a long time being emotionless, his eyes turned black after a few moments, his breathing is intense as he tried to maintain his sanity.

He looked back at Ghostbur again, he blushed at the sight of an innocent ghost laughing, but his sight turned red as he glared at the woman who is making his, _his_ Ghostbur laugh, he clenched another rock smaller than the rock before until it got destroyed, he can feel and hear his own heartbeat, as he is feeling so great right now, he wanted to hug Ghostbur, he wanted Ghostbur, _he needed Ghostbur_ he just can't take it anymore, he wanna take Ghostbur away from that woman, he must _murder_ that woman, he's been nice for too long, he can't be nice anymore.

He then spreads out his wings as he flew far away, his evil masterplan going in place first, he will take care of Ghostbur's memories later, he must first get rid of the obstacle in his way of having Ghostbur his own, in fact, he changed his mind about what happened before, in fact he want to be in the same place as he was before he started avoiding Ghostbur, he wanna sit on Ghostbur's lap, he wanna feel Ghostbur's ghostly arms around his waist, he wanna feel Ghostbur's head on his shoulder as they sat on a chair lovingly like a married couple, his ears twitched intensely as he flew back to his castle, he placed the book back into the precious box that he keep things precious to him into.

He closed the box and lay on his coffin as the sun is about to rise after he came back, he closed his eyes as he begun thinking of what will happen to that woman who dare talk to his Ghostbur, he wanted to have Ghostbur all by himself, he want no one else loving Ghostbur the same way as he does, he want nothing in his way of loving the ghost who made him feel emotion, he want Ghostbur to lay in the coffin with him, to feel Ghostbur's ever loving arms around him, "Ghostbur... Ghostbur... Ghostbur... _Ghostbur... Ghostbur... Ghostbur..._ _**WILBUR!!"**_ he screamed at the top of his lungs as he started to lose control of himself, he will leave no trail of his murder, he will live no trail of what happened to that woman... _**N O T H I N G**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POG THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! POG.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno is on the haunt for that woman, he'll kidnap her, tied her up in a chair, and torture her mentally, he will leave no trails of this said kidnapping, he will make sure Ghostbur is only his, and no one else can have Ghostbur...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I might update the tags later after this chapter, cause yeah, there might be blood, also I'm not good at these kidnapping and torture thing cause I was rushing chapter 4 last night as I'm suppose to be asleep that time hahaha, enjoy <3.  
> Also the tune Techno is humming is titled "You are my senpai" remastered version by Lollia (if you know her, she's cool!)  
> Well yandere songs all the way.  
> Please note that any vampire stuff here are stuff I learned from my vampire expert friend, although I do know some of them I still consulted my vampire expert friend xD.  
> I don't know the footwear for vampires so bare with me when it comes to clothing Q^Q

Techno woke up with a evil masterplan in mind, this night will be the night where he would get rid of that woman, he grab all the things he will be needing for this said kidnapping, just as he's about to go, he looked at the photo of Ghostbur he kept in a heart shaped frame on top of the fireplace, he took this photo a few months ago before he avoided Ghostbur, he whispered lovingly into the photo, "Oh Ghostbur, my dear beloved, you will be mine soon, as I will get rid of everything... and everyone who dare gets in the way of our love, I shall make you mine all alone... wait for me my beloved..." As he flew to find that woman, he hummed a tune he's been hearing years before he met Ghostbur, he loved the tune so much that he can't stop humming it.

Just as he's about to land he saw the woman on the nearby pond, with her legs touching the water, splashing the water with her bare feet, he glared at her as his eyes turned black again, his pupils narrowed as he stared into that ridiculous necklace she's wearing, his blood boiled as she's playing with the necklace that he thinks Ghostbur gave her, he creeped closer to her, he stopped behind her, as it's the dead of the night and the clouds are covering the moon, as he readied the kidnapping, she turned around and he grabbed her neck and placed the fabric with sleeping antidot on it on her mouth, she struggled to get him off of her, but failed as she has fallen asleep due to the antidot.

He flew towards the place only he knows, just as he's about to land onto the land that only he knows, he heard a familiar voice behind him, "Techno? What are you doing? What's in that bag?" He turned around and saw Ghostbur popping out of the large rock that covers this place, he forgot Ghostbur can just float through walls and basically anything else, he face palmed at himself as he underestimated Ghostbur's capability to float through walls, he placed the bag carefully onto the ground to face GHostbur with a nervous grin, but deep inside he wanted to hug Ghostubr real tight, he scratched his head as to not suspicious, "Nothing Ghostbur my friend, I've just been busy lately that's why I've been ignoring and avoiding you as to not distract my work..."

His eyes then turned back to its' normal state as to not have Ghostbur have suspicions on him with the bag that includes that woman, he stood right where he is just steadily, as Ghostbur floats towards him, he glared at the bag time to time as he can't take having to stare into Ghostbur's Ocean blue eyes, he blushed a little bit as Ghostbur made his way towards him, he was about to speak but then he felt Ghostbur's arms his waist, not letting him go, as he can feel Ghostbur's breath on his neck and ear, he noticed Ghostbur moved some of his clothes a bit as to exposed his neck, he shivered at Ghostbur's chilly ghostly breath, he placed his hands on Ghostbur's shoulder to keep him balanced.

Then he heard Ghostbur's voice again, this time a little bit darker, "Techno, what did you do to her? Is she on that bag?" He can't answer as he loves this feeling he felt while being on Ghostbur's arms, he can feel Ghostbur's lips on his neck as he breathes, his breath hitches every time he felt Ghostbur's breath on his skin, he felt like he wanted to stay like this forever but then he remembered he had a woman to _take care of _right on the bag beside him, suddenly he can feel Ghostbur's hands moving around his back, his lips curled as his eyes showed his possessive side, his eyes turning into black ones again but he tried to maintain his side that he never wanted to show to anyone especially Ghostbur.__

__But then he felt that he's becoming weak, he seem to have forgotten to drink blood it's been 3 days, his breathing became intense as he realized that Ghostbur is preventing him from going anywhere further from him, as they haven't been talking to each other for months, his breathing hitches as he continue to feel the need to go on a killing spree, suddenly there's flashing images before him and before he realized it, Ghostbur showed three humans in front of him five meters away tied again, the same horns and blood crying eyes came back, he struggled from Ghostbur's grip as it's happening again, the same incident that happened months ago, he completely forgot about the woman, as he lost control and went to murder the three humans and sucked their blood._ _

__He doesn't know why but every time he haven't drank any blood and Ghostbur is there he seem to lose control of himself, he woke up from being unconscious to see multiple humans, more than three dead on the ground, withered due to the lost of blood, he believed he went on a killing spree and killed a lot of humans, he sigh as this never happened to him once centuries before he met Ghostbur, he's beginning to believe that Ghostbur is doing something to him, he does know that vampires has a curse of eternal hunger, but what he doesn't know is why he goes on a killing spree every time Ghostbur shows the same horns and blood crying eyes to him, is there something about those stuff that's making him go out of control of himself?_ _

__He sat up and looked around, he noticed Ghostbur sitting on a tree seven meter away from him, but then he remembered about the woman in a bag, he looked around for it then saw it was opened, he tried to stand up but then he heard chains moved, and he fell down, he looked at his feet and saw it was cuffed, he then looked at his hands and saw that his wrists are handcuffed as well, he just realized that he's tied up in chains as he saw how he's missing some of his clothes such as the cape and the coat, he's also missing the cravat, his knee length boots are also missing, he's on his bare feet, he stared at Ghostbur who's been watching him move in each minute from the tree._ _

__He watched as Ghostbur floats towards him, a small smile on his face, he looked away and noticed that the woman from the bag is dead, as he saw her along with the rest of the humans he slaughtered, his mind fazed out as he realized that he can have Ghostbur to himself now, his mind went into a craze state once more but then it stopped when Ghostbur sat him on his lap, he noticed that the shackles on his ankle are gone, he's facing Ghostbur... while sitting on his lap, they're floating in the air as they stare at each others' eyes, their face an inch away from each other, Techno blushed as he thinks they're gonna kiss, he closed his eyes of embarrassment, he can feel Ghostbur bringing their bodies closer to each other, their lips almost touching each other._ _

__He can feel Ghostbur's breath on his lips as he closed his eyes shut, waiting for Ghostbur to make the first move, but what he got was Ghostburs' lips on his neck, he like this one better, he thinks Ghostbur likes him back, but he isn't going to confess at the moment, he got some more obstacle to get rid off, he'll confess to Ghostbur once the right time comes, but for now he must keep an eye on anyone who dare try to take his Ghostbur away from him, they stayed like that for a while, cause none of the two wanted to separate from each other, as this feels so good, just floating in the air, one sitting on the lap of the other, feeling the other on the other's neck, who would want this to end? Not Techno..._ _


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few months since that moment, Techno's heart pounded loudly every time Ghostbur is around, he will patiently wait for the time to confess his feelings to Ghostbur, but this seems a bit too easy, he had no more rivals to eliminate, so he decided to play a bit mean while trying to get Ghostbur's memories back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'manberg anthem here we go~! I had to censor some bad words cause... LANGUAGE. XD

Techno enjoys every single time he spent with Ghostbur, this time he will try and help Ghostbur get his memories back, but with Ghostbur as well, this seems like an easy task for him, but he wants to play a little bit more in this little game, he knows that Ghostbur lost his memories, but he doesn't know why Ghostbur lost his memory ,so he's going on an adventure with Ghostbur, to find the remains of the place from the images, he started to pack some things that deemed useful for the travel, just as he's packing up he saw Ghostbur going from wall to wall, a gleeful smile on his face, he giggled at Ghostbur's silliness, he looked around to see if he's forgetting something, he saw the picture of Ghostbur in a heart shape frame and decided to bring it along.

He then smiled as he thinks he's ready, he grabbed the book Ghostbur gave him months ago, he drank one last cup of blood before heading off, as he soared through the sky, Ghostbur is following him with a glee on his face, "Wheeeeeeeeeee~!" Ghostbur exclaimed as they flew along the wind, but his attention is at something else... "Techno you've got some cake there." Techno knew what Ghostbur is talking about and exclaimed, "GHOSTBUR NO! You dummy." He blushed as he actually liked what Ghostbur said, he heard a chuckle behind him as he flew towards northeast, he thinks that the place from the image is on the northeast, as he kind of recognize the place, he looked below him time to time to see if he's getting near it.

An hours later on fast speed traveling, he came to this place with blown up structures, he stopped and slowly landed on the land, Ghostbur following afterwards just staring into a massive hole of explosions, Techno then walked a bit towards the large pit that he thinks was cause multiple explosions, he can still smell the gunpowder floating around the area, it seems like it's been here for a couple of centuries now, he then smelled the air for more investigating, until his eyes laid upon a smal; cave a bit far from them, he spread his wings out and flew towards it, Ghostbur rose an eyebrow and followed him afterwards, as Techno landed on that cave, he noticed the scribbles on the walls.

He read them out loud "I heard there was a special place..." Some letters are blurred out but he can still see the remaining of each word as he continue to read them out loud, "Where men could go and emancipate, the brutality and the tyranny of their rulers." He guessed that this is a anthem for a country, he also guessed that it's part of Ghostbur's memories as he saw how Ghostbur reacted to him reading the words out loud, he saw a single tear fall down Ghostbur's eyes as he read the words, "Well this place is real you needn't fret..." His eyes widen as he recognized the names on the walls, one of them being Ghostbur himself, "With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, f Eret." He recognized Tommy, Tubbo and Eret.

He can't believe it, Ghostbur's lost memories included people he remembered and are dead, but why doesn't he remember Ghostbur? His eyes widened more as he read the rest of the song, "It's a very big and not blown up L'manberg..." Wait a minute, blown up L'manberg? Does the song mean that this place was once a country? Techno looked at the large pit once more to examine if there's any remains of the country in this place, he saw bits of structures parts down below the pit, he flew down to examine it better, as he landed on crumbs of rocks and dirt almost falling off but good thing Ghostbur is there to carry him, he felt embarrassed as he still remembers that he's the highest among his species, he cleared his throat and started walking around.

He stumbled upon a burnt out flag, he grabbed it and studied it very well, he saw how there's blue, white and red colors in it along with two "X" in the white part, along with a yellow curve separating the three colors from the black part of the flag, he studied it and found out that it's part of Ghostbur's memories as he saw how Ghostbur reacted to the flag, he heard Wilbur sing the chorus of the song, as he thinks it's the chorus, "My L'manberg... My L'manberg... My L'manberg... My L'ma~nberg..." He saw bright tears fall down Ghostbur's eyes as he held the flag to his chest, letting the tears fall down into the burnt flag, then again, the same images are flashing into his mind, this time he won't ignore it.

As the images flashes through, he stared carefully at every single one of them, one image showing Ghostbur in a Rebellious suit building the walls, another image showing how there's a war ongoing between two competitors, then another one where Ghostbur died once due to the hands of a traitor, he knew the traitor was Eret, as he heard the line "It was never meant to be." another image consists of the paper declaring independence, then another an election, he knew who won just by watching the images flash before his eyes, he saw how devastated Ghostbur was in the images, as he recognized the following ones, he saw someone who looked like him in some of them.

The images stopped, the last one he saw was the explosions, he didn't see how Ghostbur died though, he then shook his head as he watched Ghostbur hold the flag close to his heart, he decided to stay here for a bit as he finally understands quite a few of Ghostbur's missing memories, he set up a small hut from the remains of the nation, he placed a hand on Ghostbur's shoulder to try and comfort him, Ghostbur looked at him with the same teary eyes, Ghostbur stood up and he closed the gap between them to try and make Ghostbur happy again, he held arms wrap around him, he looked up at Ghostbur and saw that he's smiling again, this time no more tears to shed from his already blue eyes.

Techno held Ghostbur's hand to lead him towards the hut he made, he watched Ghostbur's reaction to the hut, as he thinks the hut reminded Ghostbur of the nation he thinks Ghostbur ruled that time, he doesn't know when this nation was blown up but he's pretty sure it's been centuries since then, he opened the door to the inside of the hut, he sat on the chair he made, but before he does, Ghostbur made him sit on his lap, he doesn't mind at all, he laid his back on Ghostbur's ghostly body, he slowly descends to sleep as Ghostbur watches him sleep, he can feel Ghostbur's arms wrapping around his waist as he sleeps, he should be sleeping on a coffin but Ghostbur's lap seems a bit better.

As he sleeps he dreamed about the nation from centuries ago, he saw the remaining of Ghostbur's memories, but he mustn't trust it cause he knows there's something more to Ghostbur's lost memories, he doesn't know why he can see Ghostbur's lost memories while Ghostbur can't, he continue to sleep while sitting on Ghostbur's lap, he can hear Ghostbur sing the song while he sleeps, as the images continue to flash before his eyes, he doesn't know his connection with Ghostbur but he hopes that in the end, even with Ghostbur's memories back, he wants Ghostbur to stay with him, and maybe live together as couples...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has been trying to find the rest of Ghostbur's memories but he can't help but feel like he's being watched, he tried to ignore it as he wants to make sure Ghostbur wouldn't worry about it, after all he'll be confessing to Ghostbur soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S NO SMUT HERE, JUST LIGHT TEASING.  
> Tsundereblade here~ :D  
> NO SMUT HERE, COMPLETELY NO SMUT, I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS FAMILY FRIENDLY AS POSSIBLE CAUSE MY FRIEND WHO IS NOT INTO SMUT IS READING THIS SO I WANT THIS FANFIC TO BE SAFE FOR THEM.

Nights came by, more nights came by, Techno still can't figure out the rest of the story of Ghostbur's missing memories, he doesn't understand why but the images had stopped flashing before his very eyes, he only saw the last image of the explosion, he went night to night hoping they'll come back, but as more time is wasted, he gave up on needing them back, he stopped for a bit to spend more time with his beloved, he wanted to make sure that once Ghostbur and him are couples Ghostbur can feel his love greatly, he wants Ghostbur to feel loved despite having lost some of his memories, he watches Ghostbur go to rock to rock, it seems like Ghostbur wanted to play hide and seek with him, he chuckled, "You want to play hide and seek eh? Alright I'm counting~."

He turned around and on a wall pretending to count but in fact he's watching where Ghostbur is gonna hide, it's on a large rock five meters away from the hut, he pretended he's counting, after he said ten, he went out of the hut and pretended to look around while saying, "Oh Ghostbur~ Where are you~? I'm coming for you~" He can hear Ghostbur giggling on the rock, he pretended he didn't heard him as continue to tease him, "Oh you dummy~ you can't hide from me~ I'm going to find you~" He slowly approached the large rock, and once he's near it, he exclaimed "I found you~! Haha~!" Ghostbur jumped out of the rock and onto his chest, he giggled along with Ghostbur as he can feel Ghostbur moving his face on his chest.

He said with gentleness in his voice, "I go hide you go seek me okay? You better count to ten and not cheat alright?" He giggled as Ghostbur let out muffled adorable noises, he pat Ghostbur in the head because of his adorableness, he then let go of Ghostbur and Ghostbur went to the hut to count, he made sure Ghostbur isn't cheating by peaking on where he went, even thought he cheated, he hid on the cave way up on the ground, he peak time to time to see if Ghostbur is looking for him, he heard a loud but gentle ten coming from below as he knows Ghostbur is looking for him now, he made sure he doesn't make any sort of noise to avoid Ghostbur finding him fast, he though of doing this with Ghostbur every now and then.

It's been a few minutes since Ghostbur said ten, how come Ghostbur haven't found him yet, before he could turn and look he felt two fingers on his mouth, then a hand holding his waist, he can feel the fingers moving around the insides of his mouth, his breathing became intense, his ears twitching at the contact, before he could make the noise he's been wanting to let out since he felt this feelings for Ghostbur, the fingers took themselves out and he heard a chuckle behind him, he turned around and blushed when it was Ghostbur all along, he was embarrassed that he was about to make the noise when Ghostbur was making him do it, "Got chu~!" He pouted when he thought Ghostbur is being serious at that.

He crossed his arms and continued to pout, he said jokingly, "Meanie." He heard a shocked sound from Wilbur, he looked at Ghostbur and saw how he's pouting and pretending to be hurt, he huffed at Ghostbur and continue to cross his arms, he flew back down into the ground below as Ghostbur followed behind him still pouting, he looked behind him a bit and back forward, he grinned as his plan is working, once he felt the ground on his feet he started to act mean to Ghostbur to show that he's playing this little game of his, he started by saying harsh words jokingly, "You know you dummy, you should be the one to try and get your memories back, you big dummy, not someone else."

He can see the defeat on Ghostbur's pouting face, he blushed at Ghostbur's adorable teary face, he decided to act more mean, "Actually nevermind, don't get your memories back, you big dummy." He puffed his cheeks to show meanness, it seem to work as Ghostbur continues to pout, he just can't get enough of Ghostbur's adorableness, he then jokingly glared at Ghostbur, his glare could scare away even creatures larger than him, but Ghostbur didn't even flinched from his glare, in fact Ghostbur pouted more under his glare, his eyes then soften at the sight of adorable teary eyed pouting Ghostbur, but he continued to act like he doesn't care and continue to bully Ghostbur jokingly.

But before he could say another thing he was pushed into a wall that was behind him with a loud thud, he scratches his back that hit the wall, as he opened his eyes up he saw Ghostbur staring at him seductively, he saw how Ghostbur's once Ocean blue eyes turned into lingering seductive pink color, his face flustered at Ghostbur's seductive eyes staring deep into his soul, his heart is beating loudly and fast on his chest as Ghostbur and him continue to stare into each others' eyes, his breathing became intense as he realized the situation he's in, his eyes widen as he can feel Ghostbur's lips almost touching his own, his breathing hitches as Ghostbur licked his lips.

He doesn't know why Ghostbur is doing this but he's probably just teasing him, he started to talk nervously, "G-Ghostbur? W-what is this? This is a joke r-right?" He tried to avert eye contact with Ghostbur's seductive ones, but he felt Ghostbur force him to look at him again in the eyes, straight this time, he felt a hand above his head and another on his hips, he can feel the gap between Ghostbur and him is closing as he continue to feel Ghostbur's lips close to his own, he felt Ghostbur's ghostly body touched his well clothed one, he closed his eyes hoping that Ghostbur will kiss him, but what he got was the same lips on his neck, showering it with light kissing from ghostly lips.

He wanted to let out that noise but he doesn't want Ghostbur to realize that he have feelings for him, he tried to maintain his excited inside as he continue to feel Ghostbur's loving touch, he arched his back as he looked up into the sky as he let Ghostbur do what he wants to him, he has been waiting for Ghostbur to make the first move, and Ghostbur is doing it, he smiled as he continue to feel the loving touch he's been waiting for so long, he placed his hands on Ghostbur's ghostly shoulders, then he felt Ghostbur's breath on his ear, his ears twitched at such coldness that it felt, suddenly he felt that Ghostbur looks alive for a moment there cause like the gray sweater became yellow all of the sudden.

Suddenly he can feel the same feeling as before, when he realized that the horns are back once more, he finally realized that the horns or should he say, this form is what's making him act all aggressive and such others, he tried to struggle to break free but it seems like every time Ghostbur is in this form he's stronger than as a ghost, but as he continue to struggle to break free, the stronger Ghostbur becomes, he gave up struggling as he remembered that this is what he's been waiting for, he stopped his movement as he smiled a little with this feeling, despite the form Ghostbur is in he begun to like this little by little, he's trapped between a wall and Ghostbur, and he likes that cause it feels like Ghostbur is courting him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get back to work in returning Ghostbur's memories back to him, Techno will not stop until Ghostbur's missing memories are back, even if it means death...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the story is about to reach the end, and after the end I'm gonna take two days of break again before coming back with a new story, school's been a brain frying experience for me at the moment even though I don't do any of the school activities, I don't mind if you want to stop reading this story, I am a topWilbur person so I can't really write any bottomWIlbur fanfics as I am deep into topWIlbur.  
> Lol I was listening to music box of Teo/Omoi to calm myself down, cause every time I read your comments it hypes me up and my heart begun beating fast as I realize that people like my stories so I needed to calm myself down by music boxes.  
> Thank you for reading this story so far even though it's about to end. Thank you all. <3  
> Also the music box that Techno played is the one I am listening to so yeah U^U.

Techno once again is on the search to bring back Ghostbur's memories, he searched every nook and cranny to make sure that he doesn't miss a single detail as he wants to do his best for Ghostbur, his beloved adorable ghost _friend_ he repeatedly read the book Ghostbur gave him, but nothing seems to be helping him, he tried to move places to places to find more source of information for Ghostbur's memories, but there's really no lead for that, he went into the coldest place to the hottest place, he will literally do anything just to help Ghostbur get his memories back, he will not give up, he must do everything he can for his beloved, he will only stop for a short break before continuing again in his search.

Ghostbur showed that he's worried for him, but nevertheless he's doing this for Ghostbur, he wants Ghostbur to remember everything that he must remember, Ghostbur can choose to not remember the sad ones as it's painful for a ghost to remember anything that makes them sad, he wanna make sure that Ghostbur will be the happiest person he'd met his entire life, despite the lost memories Ghostbur is happy, he knows that, but there's this feeling deep inside of him that bugs him to help Ghostbur, he knows that Ghostbur doesn't want his help as he's happy with everything he has and what he remembered, but still there's something inside him that wants to help Ghostbur with his lost memories, but he can't put his finger on what.

He landed on the ground as he needs to take a short break, Ghostbur is just following him around, going through objects to objects as he can do so, Techno then laid his back on a tree as the moon is up in the sky, he stared at it with awe as he felt Ghostbur sit next to him, eyes sparkling with joy, he doesn't understand why Ghostbur is so happy while he's suffering just to get his memories back, he wanted to ask Ghostbur why he's so happy about it, but then he realized that it might ruined their _friendship_ he doesn't want that to happen as they've been friends for far too long now, and he's been searching for months now, the only thing he can put in the puzzle was the beginning of L'manberg, to the explosion.

He still doesn't know how Ghostbur lost his last life, he knows that in this world one person, a human, can have three lives, once they're all gone you're basically a ghost now, a wondering spirit stuck on earth with a unfinished business, Techno then realized it now, if ghost's are just wondering spirit with an unfinished business, then that means Ghostbur has an unfinished business here on Earth! Techno smiled at his realization, he stood up smiling with the new information, but then he realized yet again, that he had no lead on what Ghostbur's unfinished business is, so he sat back down, defeated yet again, part of him wanted to just yell at Ghostbur about it, yet part of him wanted to continue this cause he loves Ghostbur.

He can't choose between the two, he knows that love is a forbidden emotion in the vampire clan, but he just can't help it, he closed his eyes once more to breath in fresh air coming from nature, he knows Ghostbur is just wondering around, he hoped that Ghostbur isn't bored of this, but he also knows that Ghostbur doesn't get bored easily as he can only feel positive emotions, as ghosts can't feel negative ones, he's unsure though whether or not that form of Ghostbur's with the horns got something to do with his memories, in fact how did he even had those from the start? Techno continue to think of ways to know how to get Ghostbur's memories back, does he need a family member? Does he need someone back in his alive times to tell him about it?

Techno sighed as he can't think of anything possible, he went to grab one of his music boxes, he had been keeping them since then, he grabbed the one he likes the most, he played it and it started making the tune he likes to hear the most, he smiled as he listened to the relaxing tune of the music box, he stared into the abyss as he listened to the wonderful music box, his mind begun relaxing more, allowing it to rest for a bit from all the thinking since then, his breathing is shallow, his body resting from all the work he's been doing for Ghostbur, he just wanna sleep for a bit, he placed the music box beside him, as he closed his eyes once more before falling into a deep wonderful slumber.

He woke up when he felt that there's something containing him, he opened his eyes and he met with eternal darkness, he looked around and try to see where he is, but to no vain, he doesn't know this place, but he can smell blood? What is this place? Some sort of vampire butcherhouse? Ridiculous, he then stared deeply into the darkness in front of him, suddenly he heard footsteps getting near him along with some sort of... blade? His eyes widen as he realized that someone is there, he begun struggling only to find out that he's been chained up to the walls, too easy to break free, only if the garlics are not there, Techno stopped his struggling as the lights went on and he can finally see who that person is.

It turns out to be a vampire hunter, his eyes widen as he saw his subordinates all in a cage, garlics everywhere, he also saw a window in which could kill them all if the person removed the curtains, his anger boiled but he decided to maintain his anger as he knows it won't be good for his subordinates' safety, he thought that this is only one vampire hunter turns out there were more of them, they came in from that door far away from him, he can see a glimpse of the door as the hunters came in one by one, he glared at them as they positioned themselves in front of the cages which contained at least one of his subordinates, one of them which he thinks is the leader stood in front of him, a silver knife in hand, the other a silver gun.

His eyes widen as he thinks that his subordinates are gonna get murdered in front of him, his ears drooped as he doesn't want his subordinates to get murdered, he stayed silent as to help his subordinates live a little bit longer before their doom, he stared into the hunter's green orbs, this hunter's eyes seems a bit too familiar, until it clicked him, this was the hunter who's been trying to murder him all those years before he met Ghostbur, his name was Dream! Techno's eyes narrowed upon seeing his hunter fan, he stopped gritting his teeth when he saw how one hunter has his hand on one of his subordinate's neck, gripping it tightly, he can see the pain his subordinate is feeling from where he's chained up.

He can see the victory on Dream's eyes as he knows that Dream knows that he will give up just for his subordinates' safety, he saw Dream held his hand up and motioned that hunter to let go of the young vampire, his young subordinate looked so defeated, he looked at Dream in the eyes, Dream laughed as he now heard Dream's disgusting voice, "It's been a long time since we last seen each other yes? You still look as majestic as when I first met you, and I can't wait to finally have your head." He gritted his teeth and snarled at Dream who in return backed away for a bit, "You still got that brave act you've been going on since then huh? I wonder how that'll go if I..." His eyes widen as he can see another of his subordinate's blood flowing on the floor...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur is looking around hoping he could find Techno, Techno has been missing since last night when he fell asleep while listening to a music box, he's beginning to worry that Techno has been abducted by vampire hunters, he hates those guys.
> 
> Techno tries to maintain his anger as blood of his subordinates are spilled right in front of him, glaring at the hunters especially their leader Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter there will be two point of views, first is Ghostbur's point of view second is Techno's point of view, it'll go like this:
> 
> 1st. Ghostbur's POV  
> 2nd. Techno's POV
> 
> And it goes on, the story is almost ending so yeah.  
> And I think this will have 20 Paragraphs. O_o  
> Woohoo! Ghostbur finally has his point of view :D  
> Also sorry if it's too messy, my mind is fazing out time to time while I was typing this, and my hands are like getting frozen in place every time I try to fasten up my typing. :"D

Ghostbur has been ghosting around hoping to find Techno, his vampire _friend _he realized that Techno is gone because he's not replying back, he last saw Techno when he was sleeping underneath the tree with a music box playing beside him, he decided to leave Techno alone for a bit cause he can see that Techno had been struggling to rest because of his lost memories, he wanted to just live peacefully with Techno, he doesn't care about his lost memories, he rather keep forgetting about them cause it hurt him so bad, he's a different kind of ghost, he chose to forget about sad memories, and hoping they won't come back, but then Techno came into his life and that's where his memories are coming back...__

__Techno's mentally had been broken as he continue to watch his subordinates fall before him, he wanna whimper at the lost of his kind but his mind is way too broken to even think about anything, he doesn't want to look weak in front of his subordinates as he's the highest and strongest among them vampires, but if he doesn't do anything he'll look like a selfish person in front of them which he doesn't want them to think that as he wants the best for them, he want to escape this hell along with them, but he can't do anything to even break out of his own chains, let alone save his young subordinates, they're all so young to die, well in vampire age not human, he watched as Dream grinned at him maniacally._ _

__Ghostbur's worries is becoming too much for him to handle, he can't see Techno anywhere, he's been searching for hours now, going through object to object, his eyes becoming the color of snow as he realized that there's something going on to Techno, he couldn't go any faster than this, he wanted to save Techno from whatever is hurting him, he is hurting deep inside as he thinks Techno's in danger, he never wanted this to happen, this all happened because of his stupid memory lost, it's all his fault for having to take Techno along his ruined puzzle life, he didn't mean to tag Techno along, it just happens that they met each other by accident, maybe because Techno though he was a human and was planning on sucking his blood..._ _

__Techno couldn't handle it, Dream laughing along with the other hunters as they are seeing him at his weakest, it's his fault for caring too much for others who are weaker than him, he didn't want this life, he wanted a life full of peace and harmony, he never wanted to be a vampire master, he was forced to be one, he wanted to feel alive again, he doesn't want to be dead, he can feel Dream's gaze upon his defeated posture, he decided to want to end it all, but then he remembered that he still has a vow to himself to help Ghostbur with his memories, he continue to fight back against his will, he wanted to keep Ghostbur happy, just so they could live happily forever, together in his castle, along with his remaining subordinates._ _

__Ghostbur emitting aura became more and more darker as time passed by without seeing Techno, he's been searching everywhere in this place, he couldn't go anywhere because of the bag Techno left behind, suddenly it clicked him, maybe he should try and open the book himself? He haven't tried that since he got that book long ago, he wandered over to the bag which contained his book, he looked through Techno's different weird items, and finally he found it, he grabbed it and sat next to the music box which was left behind, he played the music box and it started tuning, he then ready himself for whatever weird is inside this book, he breathes in and out, and hoping that there's nothing bad that will happen once he opened this book._ _

__Techno's soul is broken as his eyes no longer shone, he no longer smiled as he had enough with his subordinates getting hurt in front of him, he can hear Dream cackled loudly, "What's this? The vampire master look so defeated just by having his subordinates murdered in front of him! HAHAHA! Look at that boys!" The other hunters laughed as he just looked down in shame as he showed weakness in front of the younger vampires, he doesn't care anymore, he want this to end now, until he felt a finger on his chin, he was forced to look up to a grinning Dream, he can see the hatred in those green eyes of Dream's, he doesn't know why Dream wanted to murder his kind, but guess he'll never know..._ _

__Ghostbur begun reading what's inside the book, he carefully inspected what's inside as he goes through page to page, the book is quite large, but to be fair his missing memories are a lot so it's fair for the book to be this large, as he's reading through all pages and words, he realized that most of his forgotten memories are scribbled in this book, he then continued to read to make sure that Techno won't have to do his work for him, even though Techno started this memory haunt thing he wants Techno to rest and he'll continue the job, despite his instincts to go and find Techno, he thought that maybe this book will help him find Techno as this book contains a lot of info that not even him knows about._ _

__Techno stared at Dream's green orbs trying to find the answer to all of his questions, but he got nothing from it, as Dream is great at hiding information from his eyes, Techno knew that this day would come where he will die from the hands of the hunters, guess he can no longer finish his mission, he's been wanting a life full of peace, so maybe in the afterlife he'll be able to find the life that he wanted, out and away from chaos, he had been waiting for this life, but then his mindset changed when he met Ghostbur that one night he's on the haunt, he still remembers how they met, their everlasting friendship that nothing can break, he continue to stare at Dream in the eyes, as he noticed how Dream is looking at something else..._ _

__Ghostbur was on the last page of the book when suddenly his mind fazed out and he fell on the ground, his eyes wide open as suddenly images begun flashing in his eyes, he doesn't know what's happening, as he watched the images he noticed that they all look the same as the story scribbled in the book, it suddenly clicked him, the book contained the rest of the memories that he doesn't remember, but if Techno had read this book before, how come he hadn't told him? Ghostbur continue to watch the images until it come to a halt after the explosion, it seems like Techno and him had the same images flashing in their eyes, Ghostbur shook his head as he now try to process what just happened._ _

__Techno noticed how Dream is looking at his cravat, what's up with his cravat? Techno tried to look at his cravat but he can't cause Dream's index and thumb are forcing him to keep looking at him, Techno's eyes are full of defeat and sorrow and shame, Dream can see that, Techno tried to close his eyes as he's tired from this madness, until he felt a pair of warm lips against his own cold ones, his eyes shot open as he realized that Dream is kissing him! He also noticed that his wrists are behind him, but still chained together, he also noticed that he is sitting on Dream's lap, with Dream's arms around his waist, he tried to struggle to break free of Dream's grasp, but he's too weak at the moment to even try._ _

__Ghostbur's mind ache as he tried to remember his memories, he tried and he tried and he tried, but his mind won't cooperate with him, his worries are becoming more intense as time passed by, he doesn't know if Techno is alive anymore, but he must stay strong, for Techno and everything he did for him, Ghostbur wants to thank Techno for trying to help him with his forgotten memories, even though his memories are messed up he knows that out there Techno is fighting for his life just to continue helping him with his memories, he doesn't mind forgetting what he forgot forever, in fact he likes it, it makes him happier, he wants to stay in this world forever, to stay with Techno..._ _

__Techno resisted against Dreams' wishes, as he kept his mouth close to not be able to feel Dream's tongue inside his own mouth, it's disgusting that a hunter, most especially the leader of the hunters is kissing the master of the vampire clan, he felt disgust at the back of his throat as he can feel Dream trying to open his mouth, he resisted, but then he was forced to open his mouth as he gasped when he felt something that he's sitting on, he became more disgusted as he realized that Dream had been wanting him for so long, he doesn't know why Dream decided to change his mind about chopping his head off, but still he's disgusted at the man who led the group of hunters who murdered a few amount of his subordinates right in front of him._ _

__Ghostbur decided to be a brave boy and not to let his fears overcome his soul, he decided to go against nature's will just so he can save Techno in time, he had a feeling that Techno is still alive out there somewhere, he can feel Techno's energy radiating, but he doesn't know which direction, he forced himself to try and remember the memories that he doesn't want to remember, for Techno's sake, it may hurt him a lot but he will do it, just so Techno can no longer suffer because of him, he wants to be happy with Techno, as much as he wanna resist against the memories coming back, he also wanna avoid seeing the smile on Techno's face fade, he will make sure that he and Techno are both happy together..._ _

__Techno felt Dream pull his hair, he was forced to open his mouth as he continue to feel Dream's tongue travelling around his mouth, it feels so disgusting, he felt like throwing up, he can't explain the disgust he's feeling at the moment, he doesn't want to kiss Dream, he wants to kiss Wilbur, he want to feel Wilbur's lips against his own, Wilbur may be a ghost at the moment but, he doesn't mind as long as they can be happy together, he wants the perfect life with Ghostbur, not with someone who would chop his off once he's off guard, suddenly he felt that Dream parted to catch his breath, he saw a trail of saliva connecting them together, he gritted his teeth as he felt Dream's neck touching his fangs, his eyes grew wide._ _

__Ghostbur's mind begun fuzzing in and out as he continue to try and remember his memories, until new images flashed in front of his eyes, he saw what happens after the explosion, he can see himself standing on the cave that Techno and him stood on before, then another person was there, was that person wearing a green rob? Ghostbur can't tell as these new images are blurry unlike the first few ones, he then saw that that person stabbed him in the chest with the sword they were holding before, his eyes widen as he now remembered that he lost his last life to that person, he continue to watch as the images continue to flash before his eyes, he now understands his story before he met Techno..._ _

__Techno realized that Dream wants him to bite him, he realized more that Dream wanted to become a vampire, that's ridiculous, why did he even became a hunter if he wanted to be a vampire? He'd be dead after he got turned into one, Techno looked away to not turn him into a vampire cause if he did, he'll cause massive destruction to others, Techno tried to break free of Dream's grasp once more, but he failed as Dream pulled him by the hair, he gasp and the worst mistake he'd ever done, his fangs sunk deep into Dream's neck, he felt Dream flinch a bit before he felt relaxed, Techno tried to pull his fangs out but Dream pushed his fangs deeper, he knows that Dream will turn into one after a few hours..._ _

__Ghostbur then finally finished remembering his lost memories, but he kept one in secret as he wants Techno to know that little secret of his, he remembered everything now, he then grabbed the bag Techno left behind and he's now on his way to rescue Techno, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw someone with wings, they're glowing as well, he can feel some sort of energy radiating from them, suddenly they held his hands and they spoke, "Wilbur, it's been a long time since your death, come let's come back home now." Ghostbur doesn't know why they're saying those words, but he doesn't trust them, "No! I won't go until I've finally rescued Techno! I won't go with you!"_ _

__Techno pulled his fangs out of Dream's neck after a long time of sinking it in, Techno doesn't feel good about this, he doesn't know when his head will be chopped off, he then struggled to break free but then he got chained back to where he was before he felt those disgusting lips against his own, but this time he saw that Dream is looking at something else, "What a nice emblem you got there, mind if I take it?" Techno realized what Dream is looking at, he looked at the emblem he got years before he met Ghostbur, that emblem is so rare that only vampire masters had it, it contains some sort of destructive power that no one has yet used, he had been taking care of it since he got it from the last vampire master, and seeing Dream's mischievous face, he's scared..._ _

__Ghostbur tried to break free from the person's grip, they continue to talk nonsense to him, he doesn't want to listen but his ears failed him, suddenly, he felt some sort of energy inside him, he looked at what's happening to him, he can see that his clothes are changing into this revolution uniform, he doesn't understand why and how but he's starting to see colors on his own body, he don't know why but he started hearing voices in his head, _"Go, go, go save Techno, he's in danger..."_ He finished his change and went to run towards Techno, the voice guiding him to where Techno is, he suddenly felt alive all of the sudden, but he then saw how he can go dead as well, he preferred to be a ghost since he's faster that way._ _

__Techno saw Dream snatch the emblem away from him, he's screaming at Dream to give it back, he saw the scared look of his remaining subordinates, he knows that they know what's inside that emblem, he tried to struggle but then he felt a gun pointed at his forehead, he looked and saw it was a silver gun, he knows that there's a silver bullet inside, one that could kill a vampire, his eyes widen as he saw Dream's crazed look, "It seems like there's something in this emblem that I shouldn't know about hm? I wonder what that could be... Well any last words Techno?" But then he realized that it's now or never, "C-can I... confess something?" He saw Dream grin, "Sure, make sure that it's fast cause I ain't waiting." Techno breathes in and out, before starting._ _

__"Ghostbur if you can hear me I want to tell you something... I love you Ghostbur! I love you so much that I don't care if I die as long as your memories are back! I want you to be happy even when I'm no longer by your side! Even when it's all over for us, I want you to be happy on the afterlife while I rot in hell, I want you to be happy no matter what happened to me, so please Ghostbur if you can hear me these are my last words for you before I die..." Techno felt a single tear fell down his face before he heard the gun being reloaded and Dreams' loud cackle, "Oh how sweet is that, you confessed your dying love to that stupid annoying ghost that gets in my way, well this is it for you, goodbye... Technoblade." And then..._ _

___**BANG!!** _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never mind, 21 paragraphs :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary at the moment :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth  
> Lycoris  
> Red Rose  
> Strelitzia  
> Gardenia  
> :>
> 
> Song: I'll let it burn by Kanaya

Far away in a place called home, a flower grew out of the ground and bloomed, its' white petals shining in the moonlight, its' beauty so graceful, it stayed alive for years, never decaying, due to its' eternal youth. Another bloomed in a place called cell, its' yellow long petals stood out in the open, such a wonderful flower, it can never be mistaken, never be locked in. But at the same time another flower bloomed in a place called fountain, such mesmerizing color, a lovely flower indeed, always helped those who wish to love. But as well as death cannot be avoided, as one flower bloomed in a place called yard, blood spilled as two competitors fought each other until only one remained standing. One is left alone as it stood on its' ground, purple is its' color along with many many others, it cannot forget the lost of one.

The sound of a loud bang coming from a gun, can be heard throughout the whole structure, a man stood in front of a chained prisoner a gun held in hand, none of them talked, as the imprisoned man kneeled still, waiting for the bullet to pierce through his head, but as he waited, nothing came, despite the loud bang of the gun, he looked up to see the man with a gun just stood there, holding the silver gun on his hands, his eyes wide as he noticed how he isn't death as of yet, the man in green pulled the trigger again, another shot was heard, but then again, no bullet pierced through the chained man's skull, the man in green tried to pull the trigger again, but this time no more bullets are shot.

Techno questioned why the gun didn't fire any bullets at him, he looked at what's in front of him, only to see that the bullets are not in place, he looked down on the floor and saw the bullets laying there, his eyes widen as he thought the bullets had hit him, he looked around to see if anyone's been controlling the bullets, he saw no one, as he looked at Dream again, he saw how furious Dream is looking at the moment, he stayed silent as to not anger Dream any worse, he looked down at the floor to stare at the bullets that are just laying in there untouched, until he felt a rumble on the structure, he froze in place, thinking its' an earthquake, suddenly he heard a voice he's been wanting to hear after his confession, but this voice is dark and echoing.

"I'll let it burn~ I'll let it... burn~" And a guitar is being played, he realized who is singing the song as he recognized the voice, he smiled as Ghostbur finally is here, but he kept quiet, Ghostbur continued to sing, "Let Manberg fall down in shambles~ If I can't have it then no one will~" Techno blushed as Ghostbur had a wonderful voice for singing songs such as these, "I'm so sick of standing still, it's my time to shine." Techno continue to listen as he watched the hunter's reaction to Ghostbur singing, despite not knowing who is singing, "The future does exist, the faces you'll miss~." Techno giggled as he knows that Ghostbur had something in mind when he's singing this song in a building.

"Watch as the fire consumes you~ Explosions blowing them to the ground~" Techno knew it, Ghostbur had something in mind once he sung this song, "There's no point in fighting, a fate worse than dying, the monsters in this land, shall haunt you till the end~." Techno smiled as Ghostbur came to rescue him, he noticed Ghostbur stopped singing at the last line as he then heard Ghostbur say more things to the hunters, "Who told you you could harm my love and his subordinates? You pricks." Techno giggled at himself when Ghostbur called them pricks, he continue to listen as Ghostbur continue, "You think you have any rights to dare lay a finger on him? What a brace little boy, but a brat."

Techno chuckled at that, but stopped when Dream threatened him, "Shut up you stupid vampire, you're gonna die soon anyway, so stop laughing!" He felt a slap met with his face, that part of his face stings but he continue to grin at Dream, cause he knows Ghostbur had placed some fear into Dream's soul, "Ah I see you're not stopping? Let's see how well you're taking this." Suddenly the structure started rumbling, but for Techno and his subordinates, it doesn't seem like it's rumbling for them, Techno continue to listen and laugh at Dream who is scared deep inside, "Hm? Seems like you're not giving up, I guess I'll gave to go harder." Random objects begun flying around and hitting them.

Techno watched in amusement as Dream and his fellow hunters try to dodge the flying objects that Ghostbur is throwing at them, "Hm, should I do harder on them Techno? Since they dare touch you and your dearest young subordinates." Techno replied with a giggle, "Of course you can my love." He heard a laughter and then the chains that's binding him and his subordinates got broken into pieces, he sat comfortably as this is gonna be an interesting night, he watched as the hunters and Dream struggled to dodge every objects Ghostbur is throwing at them, suddenly he was asked by Ghostbur a question, "Would you like me to explode this place along with these pricks?"

Techno smiled with glee as he replied back with a chuckle, "Yes but first let me and my subordinates get out of this building, so-" "No problem." Suddenly he and his subordinates were teleported into the mountain where they can watch the building explode below them, Techno can still hear Ghostbur's voice, "Before I blow this mother f up, I want to give back something you owned." And so on his hands appeared the emblem Dream took from him, his eyes went wide as he realized Ghostbur understood that this emblem is precious to him, as he's accounted to take care of it, he smiled but then before he could speak, Ghostbur interrupted him, "Techno I want to tell you something that I've been hiding for so long..."

Techno nodded to express that he's listening, he heard Ghostbur sigh despite not being able to see him, Ghostbur continues, "I have been waiting for this night to tell you that, I don't need your help... I know it might sounds outrageous but listen, I don't care if I'm missing some of my memories from before, in fact I am happy that I am forgetting about them, but you insisted to help me remember them, I know that, but you don't have to suffer just so I could remember them, I gave you that book because I had it for a long time now, I couldn't get myself to read it as I felt that something is inside that book that might hurt me, so I accounted it to you to read it, but then when I realized you were not where you are last time I saw you, I forced myself to read it..."

Techno can hear Ghostbur gulp but he continued nevertheless, "When I begun reading it, I noticed how I remember some of them, well since I lost some of my memories so yeah, inside the book was my whole life before I met you, the nation I built, L'manberg, the wars it had gone through, how I lost my first two lives, the same images that flashes through your eyes flashed in mine too, but yours ended after the explosion, but mine, after I finished reading the book, continued after the explosion, I finally remembered the rest of my memories, and Techno, I lost my last life... to someone special... and can you guess who?" His eyes widen as he is now beginning to see the images that Ghostbur is talking about.

He covered his mouth with both his hands, as Ghostbur continued, "I lost my last life to you... you were the person who killed me after the explosion, you were there, when I was still alive, I know it sounds ridiculous but trust me, I finally remembered everything, it's all thanks to you, even though I don't want to remember them, I know that it'll make you happy that you helped me with my unfinished business here on earth, I chose to stay here cause... my true unfinished symphony that'll forever be unfinished..." He can hear tiny bits of explosions blowing up the building, but then before the large one, Ghostbur appeared in front of him with a smile, and flowers on his hands.

Tears begun falling down his cheeks as he now remembered everything before his life as a vampire master, before everything up until now, Ghostbur is wearing that rebellion suit, as he floated towards him, kneeling a bit at his eye line, more tears continue to fall as Ghostbur... no Wilbur Soot finally said it, "You were my unfinished symphony... forever unfinished..." As they shared a tender kiss the explosion emerged from the ground as the building got destroyed, he can feel Wilbur alive again, as he felt Wilbur's warm lips against his cold ones, wind flowing through the air as petals of said flowers flew up in the sky, they stopped as the explosions finally finished, tears falling from their cheeks as Wilbur gave Techno the flowers...

Techno held the flowers close to his chest, as he let the tears fall from his eyes, he felt Wilbur's warm body against his own as they shared yet another tender kiss, longer than the last, as he knew this will be the last night they'll be seeing each other, he treasured this moment, Wilbur wrapping his arms around Techno's waist as he brought their bodies closer to each other, deepening the kiss, they parted from the kiss to stare at each other in the eyes, before Wilbur felt the same hand from the person who made him realized that the book contained his missing memories, he looked around and saw Philza waiting for him on the light, he unleashed his hidden Golden Wings...

As he is about to depart into the afterlife, he felt Techno's hand grab his wrist, he looked back at Techno, seeing as he's still crying, he looked at Phil to ask for a few more minutes, he wrapped his wings around Techno as they hug one last time, before saying, "I know that it's sad that we'll be parting from here, but I promise you, I will be in your heart, I will be watching over you, even if you live forever, I will be there by your side without you knowing, if you felt warm lips against yours, it's me, if you felt like someone is hugging you, it's me, I will be there for you, but before I go, I wanna ask you this one question that I've been wanting to ask since I was alive, I've been wanting to ask you this even before you took my last life..."

Techno watched as Wilbur knelt down on one knee, and took out a box, he held his hand on his chest, as he now realized what Wilbur wanted to ask him, Wilbur said with love in his voice, "Technoblade... Master of the Vampire Clan, the noble Blood God, a great fierce warrior, prince of the Antarctic empire... Will you marry me?" As Wilbur opened the box, it showed a silver ring with a Ruby gem on top, and small bat like wings at the sides, Techno smiled, more tears fell down his cheeks as he said his answer, making Wilbur smiled, "Yes, I will marry you..." He held his hand out and Wilbur placed the ring on his finger, Wilbur stood up and they shared one last tender kiss before Wilbur had to depart and travel to the afterlife...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning that Ghostbur lost his last life to Philza, but then uuhh yeah.  
> Okay so the ending was not what I was planning but no happy endings >:D  
> Sorry not all stories ended happily, BUT, if I changed my mind~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Okay so I wasn't able to add about why the horns and bloody tears is connected to Ghostbur's memories, so here's the thing, the horns and tears only come out when Ghostbur's memories are beginning to come back but I didn't made it obvious cause Q^Q.  
> Okay so I cried while typing the ending, cause I still had plans for them which I suddenly can no longer continue due to the ending, but then again if I changed my mind~  
> OKAY I KNOW THAT TECHNO'S TITLES ARE MIXED BUT HEY LISTEN.  
> The Antarctic Empire was Techno's first life, he was born along with the great fierce warrior blood.  
> The vampire master was his third life, and the Blood God was his second.


	11. >:D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drop down your questions! I will answer them as much as I can!  
> :D

Okay so since this story had "ended" I am going to do a QnA regarding this story so if you have a question you can drop it down! I will wait for the questions you have about this story! I know there are some other details that I haven't fully explained on the story itself so I will answer them via question! ALL of your questions will be answered cause I am feeling productive this year so I wanna do as much stories as I can while this year lasts :D

So yeah QnA time! :D

Also does anyone here memorized the Dream SMP members? I need the whole Dream SMP members cause.... _Research_.....


	12. Chapter 1...? Season 2...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few years since Techno had last heard from Wilbur, his beloved, he's been waiting for the day that they'll finally reunite, despite the words that Wilbur last said to him, he still believes that he will meet Wilbur once more until then...

Years passed by, as one lovely vampire stood on his tower, smiling at the rising moon on the horizon, the moon is blood red this night, he sat still as he held the book that his beloved gave to him, he continue to smile as the moon finally reaches the top of the sky, beauty as it seems, the moon held no grudges as it shone brightly up above the castle, the castle that the lovely vampire lived on, as he watched the moon shine on it's time, he held his hand up, gazing at the beautiful silver ring on his finger, staring at him made him remember the night, the night his beloved was parted from him, the night that his beloved proposed to him, as he went back to that night, he wondered how his love is doing in the afterlife.

He smiled continuously as he knows that his beloved is right there with him, holding him tight with his loving arms, never had he sought for another, as he's as loyal as a real lover, he shall never sought for find another love, his love will remain to his deceased and remembered beloved, as they should've been married long ago, but as the law forbids it, he never stopped with what he wanted, and furthermost what he needed, he stared into the moon, as he continue to smile, as his beloved's last wish was to see him continue to glee, he shall never break his promise, to continue smiling, furthermore continue to love and cherish what his beloved left behind, as his beloved left him a book, the contains which saved his beloved from being sucked into hell.

He felt as the wind rustled the leaves that had been there for a while, he can feel the wind embracing him with love, he embraced the wind as he knows his beloved is always right there, sitting beside him, holding him, the wind whispered in his ear, he closed his eyes as he leaned in to the kiss of the wind, he thought he felt a pair of lips against his own, but he knows there's no one there, he parted from the kiss as he thought he felt two arms around his waist, he laid down as he continue to stare into the abyss up above, his eyes playing tricks on him as he thought he saw his beloved's face in front of his own, but he shook his head as he accepted that his beloved is no more.

He slowly stood up as he now made his way back inside, the moon continue to shine as he made his way back, once inside his tower, he placed the book back to where he usually place it, he went to his chair next to the fireplace, he stared at the eternal flame burning, he drank his cup of blood, as he continue to imagine, what his life would look like, if his beloved didn't travel to the afterlife, he imagined it'd be lovely, a lovely peaceful life he's been waiting for, as he continue to imagine, he can feel the wind continue to caress his cheek, with its' loving touch, he imagined that, they would have children, many, many, many children, he giggled at the thought of having so much children, that he thought he felt a hand caressing his stomach.

He stared into the flames, watching as they dance ever so gracefully, their blue color reminded him of his beloved, his blue eyes shining as the sun rays hit them, he tried to touch the flames, but they swayed far from his hand, just as he thought, the flames is like his beloved, he can never touch, at least he knows that his beloved is living peacefully in the afterlife, he smiled at the thought as he look back outside, he noticed the sun is about to rise, he closed the windows as well as the curtains, he changed the appearance of the curtains, to the color blue, to remind him of how much his beloved care and love him, the curtains as a signature of protection against the light, as his beloved had protected him from the light, so many times.

He then laid down on the coffin, as he closed his eyes, he felt the air hug him one last time, before he fell into a deep slumber, he can feel warmth for the first time ever, ever since he started this life as the Vampire master, in fact he now remembers his first two lives, he wouldn't remember everything if he hadn't met Ghostbur in this life, he is thankful that he met Ghostbur, he doesn't know what his life would be, if Ghostbur hadn't butted into his life, will he be the same cold hearted vampire if he hadn't met Ghostbur? Yes, will he be dead by the hands of the Hunters if he hadn't met Ghostbur? Yes, will he lose his last life if he hadn't met Ghostbur? Absolutely yes, so he's grateful that he met his Ghost lover, or else it's the end for him.

Deep in his slumber, he dreamt that he's being held by his beloved, warm body against his own, he can feel his own warmth, he dreamt that his beloved and him are dancing on the summer grass, on each others' arms, he dreamt he wore a wedding dress, as his beloved wore a white tuxedo, on his fingers are two rings, the engagement ring, and the wedding ring, his beloved also wore one, the wind blowing his dress, as he dances with his long gone beloved, he can feel his beloved's arms around his waist, with his hands on his beloved's shoulder, their bodies feeling each other, dancing to the piano playing, their foreheads touching each other, swiftly dancing through the grass

Just as they finished dancing, they heard tiny voices calling out to them, "Papa! Dada!" As they turn around, they are met with open arms, from their children running to meet them, he noticed how he wore his usual clothing, as his beloved wore his Rebellion Suit, their children rushed and gave them a tight embrace, children towering over one another as they all hug their parents, loud childish ones attacking their father, as the chill ones stand by their mother, he whistled and the loud childish ones stopped, as they went back to their mother and stood by him as well, the father stood up bruises on his face, he then stood by next to him, as they all look up to the rising moon, and stare every lastingly into the space.

As wonderful this imagination is, it's all just a dream, a dream... a dream... he wished it's real, and that he and his beloved are embracing, while they sleep, he wished it's all true, he wished his beloved didn't die, he wished he didn't killed his beloved, he wished that his beloved is here with him right now, he wished he could feel his beloved's lips one more time, he wished he could feel his beloved's arms around him right now, he keep wishing that his beloved could've been here with him at the moment, he knows that his beloved is here, but he wants him to be physically here, he wants his beloved to be here with him physically, he wants his beloved to kiss him ever lastingly long, he wants to be happy with his beloved.

He wished they could dance on the dancefloor, all alone, just them and the music, he wished they could walk on the street, holding hands, he wished he could tell him he loved him more, he wished that they could get married already, he will keep wishing until his wish shall be granted, he will sleep for years until his beloved comes back, for now he shall sleep and sleep and sleep, he will sleep until his beloved come and wake him up, he will marry his beloved once he comes back from his slumber, he will be the sleeping beauty to the prince charmin- what is he even thinking, there's no such thing as- actually that sounds great, he smiled to himself as he fall asleep, until...

**"Techno?"**


	13. Chapter 2...? Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno heard a familiar voice, he isn't sure whether it's a dream or not, but yet...

Techno woke up to the sound of someone calling out to him, he looked around him, and noticed a blue pathway towards outside, he can't go outside yet as the sun is high above the castle, but he thought that this pathway will be gone soon if he waits for the night, he decided to follow it as he doesn't want to lose it, he got out of his coffin carefully. keeping himself in the shadows as he's safe from the sunlight that way, he followed it, towards the forest and into the mountain his beloved parted from him, his eyes widen as the once blue pathway turned into a blue small ball of light, he stared at the blue light until it vanished to the ground, he stared at the ground at where the ball of light vanished into.

He then sat in front of that spot, hoping something would happen, he waited, until he felt arms wrapped themselves around his waist, he thought it's just the wind hugging him, but then he felt a hot breath touching his ear and a voice he's been waiting for so long to hear, "Hey." His eyes widen as he turns around slowly, seeing a smiling Wilbur, his eyes doesn't believe what he's seeing, but his heart believes his beloved Wilbur is here sitting behind him, his eyes swells tears as he charged at Wilbur knocking him to the ground in a tight hug, he let the tears fall down his cheeks and into Wilbur's suit, he didn't let go of Wilbur as he realized his wish was granted, he buried his head on Wilbur's neck, as tears continue to fall down his cheeks.

He stopped when Wilbur spoke, "Miss me?" He jolted up to meet with Wilbur's bluish red eyes, as he went in for a kiss, he didn't wait long until Wilbur's tongue is battling his own, he sat on Wilbur's lap as they both continue to battle for dominance, he can feel Wilbur's arms around his waist while he places his hands on Wilbur's shoulder, he can feel Wilbur bringing their bodies closer as he lost to the battle for dominance, as he felt Wilbur dominating him over, he loved this feeling as they both continue to share a tender kiss, their bodies are touching each other now, as Techno wrapped his arms around Wilbur's neck, finally he can feel Wilbur's warmth once more after all these years, he will let Wilbur do anything he wants to him.

Maybe even have children, but first they must get married, after all they've been engaged, Techno still has the engagement ring on his finger, they parted saliva connected, they stared at each other in the eyes, love seen in both of their mesmerizing eyes, Techno also noticed how Wilbur's hair is yellowish unlike before which is dark brown, he can also see stripes on yellow on Wilbur's curly bangs, he played with Wilbur's soft curly hair hearing a chuckle from Wilbur, the next thing he knew, Wilbur is carrying him bridal style, he blushed and hid his face, not allowing Wilbur to see his red tomato face, he noticed that the sun disappeared and it was replaced by the moon instead.

Once back on his castle he was greeted by his subordinates' wide eyes, seeing that their master's lover had returned, they gave them a wide smile and bowed, Techno smiled as well as Wilbur as they both made their way to Techno's bedroom, which will be their bedroom after the wedding, Techno felt Wilbur place him on a desk, as they both stared lovingly into each others' eyes, Techno realizing that Wilbur is now alive and felt his warm arms around his waist, Techno felt Wilbur's face on his stomach, he played with Wilbur's curly hair petting Wilbur's head as well, he can hear Wilbur say, "This belly right here will be rounded with my children in it, I can't wait to see my children."

Techno giggled at Wilbur's assumptions as he continue to ruffle Wilbur's hair, he held the desk's edge for support, he and Wilbur then started to stare at each other, probably another staring contest, before diving in into a long lasting kiss, despite Wilbur being alive and all, Techno knows that Wilbur will be living forever with him now, their bodies touching each other again as Techno knew what Wilbur is implying but first they must get married then afterwards they'll get children, he can finally live his dream as Wilbur is now alive and is right there in front him, he pushed Wilbur lightly as to signal him that they should get married first before having children, Wilbur pouted, but he won't stop, so they did their first time...

After what seems like 10 hours they stopped, Techno cling onto Wilbur who in return carried him, Techno felt that Wilbur placed him back to his coffin as the sun is rising, Techno didn't realized that it took 10 hours for them to stop, Techno felt like they would do it while he's preggers, is it even safe at that point? Probably, he isn't even sure about getting preggers at all since he's... let's say dead, but maybe Wilbur will find a way to make him preggers, that's Wilbur after all, it's not like Wilbur is some sort of uuhh, that person, Techno let Wilbur lay him down, as he saw Wilbur turn into a ghost, guess that's one of Wilbur's powers now, turning into a ghost and back alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay some notes:  
> Wilbur's eyes: Blue (Ghost), Bluish red (Alive)  
> Techno's eyes: Red (Vampire), Blue (Antarctic), Dark red (Blood God)
> 
> Wilbur's hair: Yellowish brown (Alive), faint Yellow (Ghost)  
> Techno's hair: Pink (Vampire), Pink (Antarctic), Pink (Blood God) ((yes I know it's all pink cause pink suits him)
> 
> Okay that's gonna be essential for future continuations so yeah.


	14. Chapter 3 Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In just a few years Techno and Wilbur had 6 children already, not waiting for a couple of years before having another one, as Wilbur found a way to make Techno preggers, Techno is currently preggers with their 7th child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BEFORE YA'LL SAY ANYTHING UUMM, I DID SAY ON CHAPTER 1 THAT VAMPIRES CAN HAVE BOTH GENDERS UUHH... AAHH.  
> UUMM I'M COUGHING UNCONTROLLABLY CAUSE I UUHH AM TRYING TO CONTROL MY LAUGHTER CAUSE MPREG??? UUHH... SIS IF YOU'RE READING THIS SOWWY I KNOW I SAID I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS AS FRIENDLY AS POSSIBLE FOR YOU TO READ BUT UUMM... SOWWY.  
> Wilbur is older than Techno here :)  
> Wilbur was born before Techno here :)
> 
> Should I update the tags? I feel like I'm missing some tags.

Techno sat on his chair, his belly rounded because of the child that'll soon be born, as he sat in his chair, Wilbur went out to haunt some humans for him to get blood from, as he sat on his majestic chair, his children came up to him and asked simultaneously, "Papa! What was daddy like before?" With sparkles in their eyes, Techno couldn't resist answering their question as his meeting with Wilbur is one of the most important part of his life, he smiled widely and begun to tell the tale of a wandering musician who travelled across the world to share his songs and music to other people with the same interest as him, the children then listened carefully as Techno begun telling the tale.

Once upon a summer near in the forest of Minecraft world, a young man with a guitar on his back, came wandering through the dark forest, his brown curls dancing with the wind, his red eyes shining in the moonlit trees, he's been wandering for a couple hours now, hoping he would find a place to stay for the night, but the more he travels the more he loses hope, as he hadn't seen a single village since 3 days ago, that last village he stayed on had so much nice people, they let him stay as long as he wants, but he had a mission to share his songs around the world, this world which takes years to travel, he managed to at least walk around hundreds of kilometers around the world, but it's not enough for him.

The man then decided to rest in the small cave he found a few minutes later, as he's exhausted from walking too much, he hoped there wouldn't be any bears or any wild animal to attack him while he slept, he placed his guitar next to the entrance, and he sat down on the cold hard floor, he rested his back on the large wall of stone behind him, as he puffed from exhaustion, he looked at the bright moon above, staring it with awe as he grabbed his guitar to play one song before falling asleep, his soft gentle voice loud enough for others to hear, as they all fell asleep by his mesmerizing voice, he stopped once the song is finished, and he decided to have water to drink before sleeping, as well as to eat simple food before sleeping.

The next day he woke up to the sounds of birds singing a melody, it seems like they've been mesmerized by his voice last night, as the melody they've sung was the song he sung last night, he smiled as the wind greeted him again with a gentle breeze on his skin, he chuckled as he now continues to walk to find a new village to share his songs, stopping by a small hut, he stared at it and smiled, tempted to see who's home, he slowly went closer, but then he heard blood splash inside, his eyes went wide and then there goes the murderer, the light on his red eyes disappeared as he smiled mischievously at the murderer, he saw a bundle of diamonds on that person's pocket, he chuckled as he started singing a song meant to hypnotize people, he saw how the murderer stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around, his glowing red eyes met with the man's black ones.

He continue to sing as he slowly made his way towards the man, seeing as the man got paralyzed by his _soft_ and _gentle_ singing, he continue to stare into the man's soul by his black eyes, he changed the song he sung and the man felt pain build deep inside him, as blood gushed out of his mouth, he continue to sing that same song until the man begged him, "P-please stop... please..." He stared at the man's limping body, before stopping, he smiled a little and grabbed the bundle of diamonds from the man's pocket, and went back to the hut that the man stole the diamonds from, he went inside and saw 3 kids limp on the floor, and on the floor lay their dead parents.

He felt pity so he went closer to the dead parents, and sung another song, light appeared on the parents as their wounds healed in the matter of minutes, before they begun breathing again, the kids' eyes widen in surprise and curiosity as they rushed to hug their parents brought back to life, they stared at him before he placed the stolen diamonds on the parents' lap, before bowing and went on his day, but before he can go far he grabbed the criminal by the neck and dragged him towards the waiting predators on the forest, he threw the man and sung a song so he couldn't get out of the said forest, he sung another song to build a barrier around the small hut which contained the family, and sung another one for luck for the family.

He went on his day searching for places to share his songs, there are numerous villages that are nice to him and he sung them the luck song, while a few are not so nice, who know what happened to that village, he chuckled as he's ready for another village, he would continue to search for villages, whether nice or not, he will share his songs, his songs that aren't too enchanted for them to hear, he walked through lakes, and sometimes he stumbles upon ponds, if he does stumble upon ponds well he'll on the edge and sing a lovely song that couples could hear even miles away, or countries away, his songs are known around the world, despite the world being so large that only a few number of listeners can hear his songs.

He then found a lovely pond with flowers blooming on the tree, he sat on the edge and sung a song for couples, he strung his guitar and begun singing the lyrics, his voice so loud but soft and gentle, can be heard miles away, but what awaits him is a fate that no others can have, he smiled as the wind blew his hair and it danced gracefully along with it, his red eyes shining in the sunlight, as the petals of the flowers from the tree flown onto his hair, making a beautiful flower pattern on his hair, making it look like a flower crown, he stopped and played the waters gently, the water as clear as the blue skies above, he stood up and continued to make his way towards the next destination.

Techno stopped the tale as he stared at Wilbur who's been listening to him while standing on the door, he smiled and stood up to be met with a loving kiss from Wilbur, his husband, the kids reacted like nothing is happening between their parents, but they did react with awe in their eyes, Techno wrapped his arms around Wilbur's neck as Wilbur in return wrapped his arms around Techno's waist, bringing their bodies together, despite the large bump on Techno, Wilbur spreads out his wings and wrapped them around him and Techno, despite the light Techno can't be harmed by them, as it's coming from his beloved husband Wilbur, they stared at the kids and the kids knew the drill.

They rushed and attacked Wilbur their father, they all laughed and giggled, but then it's bedtime, the kids stopped and went to their own bedrooms and into the coffin, but before that they received a kiss on the forehead from both their parents, as they slowly close their eyes and slept peacefully, the two parents stared into each others' eyes before going to bed themselves, but not before having a long lasting kiss, they also had planned to have a bit of a fun before going to sleep, and never did they thought that they'll come this far from being just friends, friends on the past, the past that they both remembered, as the bloody war from the Antarctic Ocean, the war from a nation, and finally the final life of the husband before he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated notes:  
> Wilbur's eyes: Blue (Ghost), Bluish red (Present Alive), Red (Past alive).  
> Techno's eyes: Blue (Antarctic), Bluish red (Blood God/Fierce warrior), Red (Vampire).
> 
> Wilbur's hair: Faint Yellow (Ghost), Yellowish Brown (Present Alive), Brown (Past alive).  
> Techno's hair: Arctic Blue (Antarctic), Pink (Blood God/Fierce warrior), Black/pink (Vampire).


	15. Chapter 4 Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another few years passed by, Techno and Wilbur had another 6 children resulting in 12 children in total, Techno doesn't know when Wilbur will stop, but he likes it so maybe no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll want me to write a list of the age of the children I'll gladly do so :D  
> Although that might take a long time so here's a hint: they're a year apart from each other from their birth.  
> Approximately there are 4 girls and 26 boys, yeah I know too much boys, cause female vampires are rare in this story. (Thanks to my friends' gameplay of that particular game where she mostly get boy vampires and rarely girl vampires lol).

Techno stares out into the outer space, preggers with their 13th child, their first 5 children outside playing, their second batch of children inside the castle, just waiting for bedtime, Wilbur went out to haunt again, but this time the eldest child went with him, Techno continue to watch as the children ran after each other, not having their powers unlocked yet, as they're still young, Techno watched as they played hide and seek with each other, he giggled when one of them got caught from their hiding and pouted, due to being a vampire he had great eyesight, and can see even far off places, but his children are not yet at that level of power compared to him, as they're only half vampires.

Wilbur their father is not a vampire and instead is a ghost who can come back alive whenever he wants to, but they didn't inherit his genes as ghosts are just spirits, he wondered if they could turn into full fledge vampires like him, but he shook his head as it's their decision whether or not to become full fledge vampires, he chuckled as all of the hiders had been caught by the seekers, he looked up and saw that the sun is about to shine on the horizon, he called out to them to come back inside, "My dearests! Come back inside! The sun is about to rise!" They all looked up to him and replied in a chorus, "Okay papa! Coming!" They all rushed inside as he heard loud footsteps coming to his room.

He closed the windows and curtains as he doesn't want the sun to harm him nor his children, he sat on the chair he usually sits when he's resting, as he sits down he sees his children sitting on the floor, their second batch there as well, he bet they want to hear more about his and Wilbur's past life, then there it is, they're looking at him with sparkles in their eyes, he chuckled and shakes his head as it's bedtime, they all pouted, he chuckled and said, "Tomorrow when the sun isn't rising, I'll tell you a tale of the Antarctic Prince." He knew it'll excite them as he saw them grin widely, and all rushed to bed having a race, he shouted, "No running in the hallways!" And he saw how they slowed down.

As he goes to his coffin, he saw Wilbur float through the wall and towards him, stopping when he kissed him, he giggled on the kiss as he noticed the tied up humans on Wilbur's hands, they stopped the kiss short and stared into each others eyes, he watched as Wilbur threw the humans across the room and their head banged on the wall, falling to the floor with a thud, he stepped into his coffin and slowly laid down, with Wilbur assisting him, as he laid down successfully, he watched as Wilbur continue being a ghost and went into wall to wall, he knows that Wilbur doesn't sleep when he's a ghost, since he had no place to sleep on as an alive person, even thought there's one place he can sleep.

The next night, he woke up by the excited sounds of his children staring down at him, he opened his eyes and they are indeed staring down at him, he chuckled, and he slowly got up with the help of their eldest, he then sat on the chair and saw how they're all ready for the tale of the Antarctic Prince, he breathes in and out, then suddenly he felt that he was lifted up and sat on someone's lap, when he turned around he saw a grinning Wilbur Soot, he giggled and then he heard an "aaww" coming from their children, he blushed and laid his back on Wilbur for support, he felt hand on his rounded belly, and he now started to tell the tale, of the Prince of the Antarctic.

Far away in the cold land called the Antarctic, a young man lived as its' prince along with his two trusted right hand men, well the other is pretty sure the left hand man but oh well, the prince had been the supposedly king of the Antarctic Empire, but he refused to be the king, as he knows the work of Kings, different from Prince's work, he prefer to be peaceful as he's not as violent as his father is, he sat on the throne supposedly for kings only, with his sword at the side of the throne sit, the sword only the kings of the Antarctic Empire can handle, the sword powerful enough to kill a God, and the sword that have killed numerous people who dare oppose the king.

At the same time, the prince of the Antarctic Empire had kill his own father, none of the people knew about this, other than the two loyal servants of the prince, they dare not to tell anyone of the incident, his lies are great as truth itself, that everyone believed that the king had died due to sickness that's as lethal as a sword, well he was killed by his own son with the sword that was supposedly to be given to him at his kingship, but oh well, he wants the sword, and when he wants something, he'll get it by force, if it's something of value of him, he'll get it by either threatening or murdering for the said valuable item, whether a human or an item, but it's impossible for him to love someone romantically.

He stood up from his throne, to go to the castle garden that he oh so dearly cherished with all his heart, his sword in his belt as he leaned forward to smell the fragrant scent of said flowers, each flower symbolizes certain things he cherished, be it family, be it freedom, even be death, five flowers stood out in the open, their mesmerizing appearance make that of a wonderful decoration, to the castle gardens, his love for death can be seen by how much he loved seeing others in pain, blood spilled out in the open as whoever dare oppose him from achieving that one certain item he so dearly desires will be met with death, a sword in their throat, as he examined the flowers he noticed something.

One of the flowers are slowly decaying, his anger boiled as these five flowers are his most treasured ones among the flowers in the castle garden, whoever does not care for it enough shall be punished, whoever dare oppose him of this shall also be punished, he clapped his hands and his two most loyal servants came to him with a bow, he asked coldness in his voice, "Who dare not care for this flower?" One of the two the older one said with determination as he knew that, that person shall be met with death, "The last one to serve this wonderful flower was..." As they stood up from bowing they saw the blazing anger on their prince's blue eyes, much to their determination the prince said boldly.

"Bring me this fool who dare not care for this flower with great love." They bowed once more and went to find the fool whom the prince is asking for, the prince knelt in front of the withering flower, saddened to see that one of his most treasured flowers are not taken care of like how he takes care of it, he unsheathed his sword and swung it around, as he sheathed it weeds and dead leaves fell from the branches, just as he sheathed his sword, the two loyal servants came back with the fool, they forced the fool to kneel before the prince, the prince stood up high on his stand, as he slowly turn around to send shivers down the fool's spine, his cold blazing stare met with the fools' trembling crying ones.

He walked closer to the fool, still staring at them in the eyes, as his eyes started to glow in bright red, the loyal servants knew what he's doing so they closed their eyes and let go of the fool, they looked away to make sure they're safe, the fool felt blood rushing up their throat, as they coughed up blood, they tried to clench their throat but they couldn't move as the prince is staring at them with death in his eyes, before the fool could realize it, they are drenched of their own blood, their corpse lay on the floor, in a pool of blood, the prince made no hesitation before commanding the two loyal servants, "Make sure that no evidence of the murder will be known to the people, or else."

Techno stopped the story right there are he noticed tiny sunlight beams from the sides of the curtains, he stared at the window and it closed, along with the curtains, his children looked at it with amusement, as this is the only time they've seen something like this, Wilbur said as he knows, "It's bedtime young lads, off to bed you go." They all smiled with glee and rushed to their bedroom, once they're all gone into bed, with Wilbur turning into Ghostbur and floating through walls to walls checking if they're sleeping, Techno went to his coffin and before he could step in, he felt an arm wrapped themselves around his waist, a hand on his rounded belly, he looked at Wilbur and gave in to him, sharing a long tender kiss...


	16. Chapter 5 Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno had another 6 children with Wilbur, this is getting weird, but nevertheless he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have 18 children now, so 12 more to go lol.
> 
> Updated notes:
> 
> Wilbur's eyes: red (first life), yellowish red (second life), Greenish red (third life), blue (ghost), Bluish red (revived).  
> Techno's eyes: Blue (first life), Bluish Red (second life), Red (third life).
> 
> Wilbur's hair: Brown (first life), Violet-ish brown (second life), Yellowish brown (third life), faint yellow (ghost), brown (revived).  
> Techno's hair: Arctic Blue (first life), Pink (second life), Black/pink (third life).
> 
> Nvm I'm gonna finish this thing on the next chapter, probably since I am making sure it's in accordance to the story.

Techno stood out in the open, watching as their first batch of children are slowly gaining their vampiric powers, he smiled to himself as his children are embracing their vampiric self, he looked down and below him are his second batch of children playing games, he watched as Wilbur played with their first batch, he noticed that Wilbur kept his golden angelic wings, as he can see light radiating from them, it doesn't hurt him nor the children, as Wilbur chose to be safe around them when he's spreading his wings out, he noticed that whenever Wilbur spreads his wings out, his eyes glowed their natural color, just like when he was still a ghost, Techno hadn't used his wings for a long time, since he forbid himself to use it when he's preggers.

He took a sip of his cup of blood, waiting for the day their children will grow up and claim their vampiric powers, he wondered how many more children Wilbur wants before stopping their "little fun" every day, he giggled as their children stopped playing and went up to his room, even their first batch are still interested in his stories, he levitated towards his chair, but before he could sit down, Wilbur got to his sit before he does, so he sat on Wilbur's lap, laying his back on Wilbur, he can feel Wilbur's chin on his shoulder, as he watched their children slowly sat down one by one on the floor in front of his chair, once they all sat he cleared his throat and said, "This time I'll be telling you about the tale of the Founder of the Newfoundland Nation, as well as the Antarctic Prince's love for him."

Once in the Empire era, one Nation stood out in the open as a friendly Nation, its' name is Newfoundland, the Nation survived for many years in battle, it never died in wars with other countries and Empires, it had never been taken over by any other countries, it's so friendly that no other countries can match its' friendliness, the founder of said nation, is a friendly musician known as the God of chaos, despite the title given to him, he remained friendly as there's no such thing as war to include his nation with, he will play his beloved guitar to no extent as his nation is as peaceful unlike the other nations other than his own, he played his songs day and night, not even bothering to help others in war.

He sat on the edge of the wall that protects his nation from offenders, guitar on his hand as he stroked the strings, playing a lovely melody that none could bare not to listen, he sung by far the loveliest melody he could have ever imagined, founders of other nation stopped their tracks to listen to his soft and gentle voice, the way he stroked the guitar's strings is so graceful, no other mortals could stroke it as graceful as he does, his curly hair dancing with the wind as he can feel the coldness on his skin, he swayed his legs along the beat of the song, closing his eyes as he played the song he's been wanting to play, he stared out into the setting sun as he slowly stopped playing the guitar.

As he's about to leave the premises, he heard a rustle on the bush near the wall, when he looked he saw a long blue hair disappear into the forest, he smiled knowing who that is, but he didn't even dare follow that person, he slowly descends the stairs and into his home, the largest out of all the structures inside the walls he built, once he came back to his home, he came to his bedroom to place his beloved guitar to where he usually places it, but before he could lay down for the night he saw a letter laying on the pillow of his bed, he picked it up and saw the colors of the flags of his enemy on it, he chuckled knowing that it's just a playful battle, he placed it inside of the drawer next to his bed ad laid down.

The next morning he got up and went to do his dailies, once he's done he went back to his bedroom and grabbed the letter as well as his guitar, he stepped out of his home and went to the great wall of his nation, as he's climbing up the stairs he felt something rushing on his spine, he knows that feeling as he's been having that same feeling every time he goes up to the walls to play his guitar and sing a melody. once he's back up on the walls, he grabbed his guitar from his back and stroked it one time, but before he begun playing he scanned the area on his left knowing that the same person is there watching and listening to him, he chuckled when he saw the same blue hair on the same spot he saw last day.

He pretended he can't see that person as he wants that person to come to him themselves, he knows its' his enemy nation, as the colors of the founder's of each nation is the same as them, he doesn't remember why he's calling them his enemy when he's peaceful now, but he'll never know, he begun stroking the strings of his guitar, playing a love song as he knows that the letter given to him was from that person staring at him right now, he would look time to time to that person while singing the song, noticing as how they're blushing and smiling, he knows their heart is pounding so loud right now, he smiled more as he begun to sing a confession to that person right now.

He stopped singing only to stare at the sun slowly descending on the horizon, he slowly looked at the person and saw they are holding a camera, he's sure they're taking a picture of him, so he went and placed his hand on his hand, smiling, as on the corner of his eyes he can see them blushing even more, he gave out different poses, making sure he's giving them what they wanted, a picture of him in different poses, he noticed the wind is on his side as he felt it brushing against his skin, it's his time to bleed the living nose out of that person, as he stood up and unbuttoned the suit he's wearing, letting it flow along the wind, he's still wearing a shirt underneath so it's good.

He doesn't know whether or not they see him looking at them, but nevertheless he continued to pose for them, as he knows they have a crush on him, he buttoned his suit when he saw them look at their watch, he thought that they have a meeting, so he watched them go, he saw them look at him one last time, he winked but continued to pretend he can't see them, as he saw them nosebleed at his wink, he giggled and made his way back to his home, while walking back home he begun reading the letter, even thought he already knows what the letter will be containing about, he regardless read it as he knows that person will be waiting at that meeting place that he's sure is in the letter.

"Dear Founder of the Newfoundland, I hereby state a meeting in the land of the Antarctic, at exactly 4 PM, don't make me wait or I'll declare a war on you, I'll be there at exactly 4 PM, so are you willing to be there? I won't hesitate to destroy your land if you don't come, you don't have a choice, it's either you come to the land of the Antarctic and your nation will be safe, or you won't come and your nation will be in ruins of flames and blood, expect me to be attacking you the next day if you didn't come, I hereby expect you to be in the land of the Antarctic by the time I expected you to come, or else there will be consequences of you not coming, be there at the estimated time I gave, with lo- sincerely, ... You ain't getting my name nerd."

He just giggled, he decided to pretend he didn't received the letter, he wanna know whether or not that person is serious or not about the attack, so he went to sleep he's gonna pretend he didn't received a letter this day, the next morning he opened his eyes and saw a figure standing on the door of his bedroom, their arms crossed, he then rubbed his eyes and stared at them, he smiled as he knew they aren't serious about the attack, cause he knows they love him, he crossed his legs while staring at them with his sleepy eyes, finally they spoke, "Why didn't you came to the meeting yesterday?" He yawned pretending not to hear them, suddenly he felt their weight on his, as he noticed they're sitting on his stomach, he smirked seeing as they blushed and looked away from his eyes, "Well since I didn't came to the supposedly meeting yesterday how about this instead..." As he then started to have a little fun with them.

Techno stopped the story right there as it's daytime, which means bedtime for them, the children knows the drill as they all rushed to their bedrooms, the babies are kept in his room to keep them safe, but he wanted to have a little fun with Wilbur everyday so they are kept within the eldest's room since the eldest can scare others away and out of their room, Techno continue to lay on Wilbur as he felt Wilbur's arms wrapped around his belly, he can hear Wilbur whisper to his ear, making him shiver from the warmness of Wilbur's breath, "Since they're gone and out of our room, why don't we have a little fun while we're at it...?" He likes the sound of it and they shared a tender kiss before the fun started.


	17. Chapter 6 Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 children in a matter of years, they decided to have 30 children before stopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24 children pog, lol.  
> I also had to change drugs into medicines since medicines are drugs as well right? Right?  
> Some characters may be obvious for you all but I tried not to make it obvious cause well, story telling?  
> Okay I don't know blacksmith stuff so yeah...

Techno awoke from his slumber, as he felt eyes staring down at him, he knew the children are waiting for him to wake up and tell another tale, they haven't unlocked their powers yet so he might as well go along with it, he slowly opened his eyes, and just as he predicted, the eyes of his 24 children are staring down at him, all with either his eye color or Wilbur's eye color, or maybe even both as heterochormia exists, he stared back at them and smiled, as he can see their lovely smiles upon their face, he slowly got up as he's aided by his eldest, his eldest aided him towards the same chair he sat upon every time he's preggers, he doesn't see Wilbur anywhere, so he must've thought that Wilbur is haunting down somewhere, so he started the story.

A long time ago years after the Empire Era, was a man with his beloved guitar, he stood in front of the door of his van, inside the van was various... "medicines" as he calls it, along with him was a young adult whom he teases and seen as a child, and another young man who loves bees, they all stood in the open as they stared out into the wide blue sky above them, they all had plans for this day, as they went out and searched for resources available around the area, the man went for ores, the two younger adults went for food, the man then decided to grab some building materials as well, once he's back he saw the younger two sitting on a log with a campfire in front of the logs.

He placed the building materials and the ores down on the dirt, as he sat on one of the logs and took one cooked meat on a stick, he took a bite and it's delicious even without sauce, once he finished his share of meat, he grabbed some ores and went to smelt it, while waiting he decided to build a wall around them, started off with a small rock, deciding it'll improve over time, as he's building the second part of the wall, he met a man in green, he glared at him and said "This area is ours!" The man in green grinned and went away, he doesn't know the meaning behind that grin, but nevertheless he continued building the walls, once done he went back to the ores he's smelting, and it's done.

He grabbed the ores with carefulness, as he pour them into a pot with the shape of a sword, a few hours later he finished his first sword, turns out the other two wanted their own sword, he sighed and went on about a week or so of smiting some swords and other related stuff for them three, he rested, he also realized that for the weeks or so of his smiting the two improved the walls around them, he smiled as he's glad the two helped out in something other than food, well food is essential for their living but they need protection, so he's proud of them, he went into the van and changed into this suit that he loves, once outside the younger two stared at him with amusement, as he stood on the van's stairs.

The younger two asked him if they could wear the same clothes as him, he said yes, and they both went into the closet, he then went into the entrance of the area that they built walls around, he climbed up into the top of the walls to look around, at a far off place he saw men gathering around, he rose an eyebrow at such gatherings, he care less if its' of no importance, but little did he know that he will soon lose his nation to one of the most powerful players in the server, in a few months later, many people joined his nation, they all stood on top of the wall staring out into the setting sun in the horizon, as they're standing on top of the wall, they all thought about the name of their nation.

A few weeks later, a war was declared upon their beloved nation, the same green man stared into their souls, his team all looking at them, as he announces their declaration of freedom, declaring their independence, but as he finished his speech, the man in green went back a few times, before firing a flaming arrow at the TNT that stood between them, after it exploded they all laughed as there's not much damage done by the TNT, but as they all laughed they heard more hissing TNT below them, and before they knew it, a large explosion occurred, they all ran and jumped into the water source nearby, as they all watched the explosion, the man who started the nation narrowed his eyes.

Skipping to a next few months later, after a certain event, the one who once owned the nation that he built no longer hold it in his hands, as his now arch enemy commanded to destroy the walls that he built, to keep his son safe, his son betrayed him, watching his son destroy the walls shot him in the heart, the flag that once symbolizes his nation burnt down by his son as well, he sung the national anthem one last time, before going back to their hidden base, the young one told him to call out to the Blood God, he shakes his head, but the younger one insisted to call upon the God, he sighed and told the young one that they'll be the one to talk to the Blood God, the young one grinned and went to summon the God.

As he sat on the rock on the entrance of their hidden base, the young one returned with the Blood God, before he could speak to the Blood God, they both stared at each other's eyes, his heart beats fast as he stares at those gorgeous eyes of the Blood God, he cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with the God, as he started to talk a speech to the God, but the God always gets distracted by the dog of the nation, he screeches at the God for letting himself get distracted by the dog, although he will keep this feelings for later since they have a tyrant to defeat, little did he knows that the God has the same feelings as him, but he mustn't let the feelings distract him from destroying the nation he once own.

A few weeks later before the dawn of 16th, he caught the God alone on the pit where he and the younger fought, the God heard his footsteps coming closer, a few days after they met, he had confessed his feelings, and they haven't kissed a single time, so he thought that he could steal the God's first kiss right here right now, as he descends on the stairs, they are both looking at each other's eyes, before the God knew it, he is in front of him, he then closed the gap between him and the wall, closing in to share their most heated kiss, trapping the God between him and the wall, he noticed the God blushing as he breathes in on the God's ears, "Before tomorrow I want this to be the moment that you'll never forget." As he closes in sharing a long tender kiss with the God, he wrapped his arms around the God's waist, bringing him closer to him, as he felt the God's arms around his neck...

Techno stopped the story right there as it's past their bedtime and the sun is high up in the skies, the kids hugged their parents before racing to their bedrooms, the eldest guarding the youngest as they should be, but before he could go back to his coffin, he felt a sharp pain jolting on his stomach, he realizes that its' time, he cried out for Wilbur seeing as Wilbur immediately jolted to help him with it, he let Wilbur carry him to the delivery room, he knows the procedure, as he followed it, after that, Techno carried their 25th child, with Wilbur by his side, he's sure that after a year he will be carrying another as Wilbur said he wants 30 children, he giggled at the thought but he doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds weird now but I'm weird.


	18. Chapter 7 Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno stares out into the outer space, pregnant with their 26th child, still hadn't approved their children of Vampiric powers, as it's not yet time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update notes:
> 
> There are 5 girls and 25 boys now .

Techno stood outside the castle, pregnant with their 26th child, a bump can be seen on his belly, his wings resting on his back, folded as he's not using them, staring at some of his now teen children, playing out in the forest his castle resides in, they still haven't claimed their vampiric powers as he still haven't approved of their knowledge and strength, watching them grow pains him so much as he will soon be watching his children stray further from him and live their desired lives out in the open world full of humans, and vampire hunters, he's worried of what might be the outcome if he were to let them go without a single track of their paths, he's mostly worried for their first batch of children as they're now almost at the age of being free.

He gritted his teeth as the thoughts flashes through his mind, thoughts of seeing their grown children walk away from home, and into the lives they chose they go, a single tears fell from his eyes as he can't bare to see his beloved younglings stray from him, and from their home, their home they grew up in, with him and his husband Wilbur, who seems to be not around at the time, as he's a constant traveler, Techno then decided that once their last child is delivered into this world, he will be confessing something to his children, especially the eldest, he stared into the moon as he continue to think of how he will confess that thing to his beloved children, fearing that after that confession they'll leave him alone.

He stared at his almost grown up children, fearing of what they'll think of him once the final child is delivered, he rubbed the bump on his belly, as more tears came out of his eyes, he fell on the floor as he's not ready for the finale, his children doesn't know a thing about this world, not a single thing about the three lives rule, all they know is fun, and that's all they know, he didn't taught them anything about his and Wilbur's past life, even though the story he's been telling them is about his and Wilbur's past life, and how he and Wilbur ended up this far from being enemies on opposing nations, to being a married couple with the plan of 30 children, his children also doesn't know a single thing about L'manberg.

L'manberg, the nation their father once ruled, and destroyed in the end, they doesn't know the ending of the story of L'manberg, his second life, and Wilbur's third and last life, he's grateful that Wilbur was resurrected and bought back to life, but that's not enough, he still felt empty despite everything that Wilbur and him had done in this life, he continue to sit on the floor, letting tears fall out of his eyes, he wished he had more time, he wished that this life would never end, but would his wishes come true? That's the question he will never know the answer of, he grabbed hold of himself, as he slowly stood up once again, staring at his joyous children, who will soon learn the hard truth of this world.

He stared at the eldest, fearing of what might happen once he told the eldest the plans life had for him, his eldest may be weird but he loved his son, so far he only had 3 girls and the rest are boys, he guessed that it was because female vampires are rare to have in this world, he giggled at such ridiculousness, his sadness fading away as he felt warm arms around his bump, he turned around and saw that Wilbur is back from his journey to the Antarctic, he doesn't know how Wilbur manage to come back even thought the Antarctic is so far away from home, he guessed that Wilbur turned into Ghostbur and just floated back home, he places his hands on top of Wilbur's warm hands, covering it in his own cold hands.

He leaned in to Wilbur's hug, while Wilbur's hand is caressing his bump, he felt Wilbur kiss his forehead, and he went on and gave Wilbur a quick peck on the lips, as a welcome back home kiss, but it ended up in a long sloppy kiss instead, they stopped when they heard giggles and chuckles in some direction, he turned and look, their children are as quick at hiding, they both chuckled and went and continue, unfortunately their children kept disturbing them, Techno decided that they should sleep early, since he doesn't want disturbance in their little fun, he shouted, "kids go to bed early! Papa and dad are gonna be busy!" They heard giggled and then the footsteps towards the rooms.

Techno then pulled Wilbur into a chair, pushed him and then sat on his lap, they shared a tender kiss then afterwards going further and further, Techno kept it low as to not disturb their children's sleep, Techno then thought about going further, but then the thoughts came back and he stopped kissing back and held his head, Wilbur being a great husband he is worried about Techno, "Techno are you alright? You seem to be having a head ache right now, you wanna stop for now and continue later?" Techno insisted that he's fine despite the head ache, as he wants to have some fun with Wilbur tonight despite his pregnancy, they stared into each others' eyes before continuing.

The next night Techno woke up and felt pain on his belly, he held his belly and realized that it's maybe about time he give birth to their 26th child, he tried to call out to Wilbur but he can only manage cries of pain, but good thing Wilbur has great hearing as he heard Wilbur jolted open the door and immediately carry him to the delivery room, he already knows the procedure so it's gonna be easy, but then at the same time every single birth has different pain to be felt, for instance this time he felt great pain while pushing the baby out, it seems like this baby is larger than the others, as he's having a hard time giving birth, this one is unlike the others as the others are just normal babies.

After Techno gave birth to their two colored son, he stared into his newborn son's two colored skin, black and white, he smiled as this is the first time he ever had a two colored newborn, he caressed the baby's face trying to calm it down, Wilbur then took a peak and grinned, Techno then saw small horns sprouting from the child's head, and a tail, huh seems familiar, Techno looked at one of his sons, he also has a tail and ears, the son flinched, Techno chuckled at his son's reaction, "Technooo can I please hold himmm??" Wilbur pleaded him, he then sigh and slowly gave the newborn for Wilbur to carry, once Wilbur had the baby, he begun running around with the child, Techno smiled as another one is added to the family.


	19. Chapter 8 Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno noticed something suspicious about one of his sons, he went and took a peak on what his son is doing, guess his son is in love with a human.

Techno sighed as he got nothing to do while pregnant with their 27th child, he still forbid himself from doing anything dangerous for the child, as he cares so much for his and Wilbur's child, he stares out into the wild and noticed that his children are now beginning to haunt for blood, he guessed that its' because they're old enough to start their first haunt, but they're still young, still young for him at least, even thought they can haunt at this age, for the eldest at least, his eyes then wander off to the second eldest of the 3rd batch, seeing as his son isn't playing with the others, his curiosity grew and he went to watch his son go into the other direction from the others, he swiftly but quietly followed his son.

As he followed his son, he realized that his son is going further from home, and into the outside world, his eyes widen but he nevertheless continue to watch his son walk into a small house, he also noticed the pack of food his son is holding, he stared deeply into the inside of the house, and saw another person in it, green colored with a square shaped mask, as he watched carefully he saw his son give that person the pack of food from earlier, he wondered where his son got those food from, but he smiled as he understood that his son is loving the nice human community, he continue to watch as his son and that person started having a conversation, he can see his son blush while talking to that person.

He came to the conclusion that his son is in love with this human, seems kind of suspicious, he chuckled as he watched his son stuttered endlessly and that person giggling, he watched until it was sunrise, he hid behind the trees to avoid getting harmed while pregnant, he followed his son back home, he pretended that he didn't see anything as to not have his son be suspicions on him, he flew back to his tower and stood there for a few minutes, his son didn't come and tell him his true feelings for the boy, he chuckled as he now will start following his son to that person's house, he slowly laid down on his coffin, closing his eyes and making sure no one else is in the room.

The next night he woke up immediately, to know how his son is able to haunt food for that person, he slowly descends from his tower, and unto the shadows of the trees, he waited patiently, and then finally saw his son wearing a hood, and then a sheathed sword on his belt, his eyes sparkled as he realized that his son is learning how to use a sword for battle, he's proud even thought they'll soon have their vampiric powers, he slowly and silently followed his son into the deep part of the forest, he saw the monsters and various creatures in it, he got worried that his son might get injured from this, but seeing as his son successfully killed the creatures his worry had gone done the drain.

He then watches as his son begun cooking the food for later on, seeing as his son is talented with the use of fire, he watched as his son knows how to cook food in the wild, he's even more proud as he knows his son can survive in the outside world without his nor Wilbur's help, he wondered where his son learnt how to cook even thought he's been busy with the younglings, maybe his son learnt it himself, he continue to watch as his son finished cooking the food and went on about his day, he wondered when his son met that human, he even wondered if that person even is a human, he watched as his son sat on the open space, with the moon lighting up the way, he watched in amusement as his son ran swiftly.

He followed his son back into the same house as last night, he kept watching as they have a conversation of some sort, while watching he drinks a sip from the human he haunted earlier, watching this makes him feel like a third wheel cause he misses Wilbur's touches, he bit harder on the human's neck immediately sucking the ever lasting life out of that human, he watched as his son held hands with the human, yup, his son is in love with that human, he will make sure no one else will have that human other than his son, he will cherish his future son in law, just as he's about to go back home, he felt a sharp pain jolting on his belly, he tried to maintain his cries as his son might hear him.

He hurriedly walked back home, hoping that his son wouldn't find the corpse of the human he sucked blood from, he tried to fly up on his tower but is too weak due to the pain he is feeling at the moment, he looked around to make sure that his son isn't around, he started to cry out for Wilbur, hoping Wilbur is back, but Wilbur isn't back yet, he continue to cry out of pain as he's in labor, he felt on the floor, tears of pain fell from his eyes as he is starting to breath heavily, suddenly he felt that he's being carried and before he could know who it is, he is in the delivery room, before he could process what happened he screamed and heard his newborn's cries, he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.


	20. Chapter 9 Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno spent most of his time outside admiring the night with Wilbur, later on triplets were born.

Techno stared into the abyss of the moonlit place, watching as the moon slowly but surely ascends into the night sky, the moon is as red as blood for this night, which means something big will happen, the moon shone brightly up in the night sky, its' light menacingly bright with blood red shadows, he sat on the chair specifically made for him at the balcony, he continue to stare onto the moon, hoping that this something big is something that he yearns for, just as he was about to stand up, he felt a pair of warm arms around his waist, wrapping themselves around his rounded belly, he turned around and his eyes met with Wilbur's own orbs of light, he giggled and leaned closer to Wilbur, wanting to feel Wilbur's warmth against his cold body.

He then decided that he'll watch the moon with Wilbur, as he sat on Wilbur's lap, he begun to imagine what the big surprise is, of all the years he'd spent on this world, he never would have imagined that he'll find the love of his life, both he and Wilbur continue to stare out into the sky, admiring its' beauty, as time went on, so does the growth of their children, Techno turned around to face Wilbur, both his hands on the warm face of his beloved, he smiled, so does Wilbur, he leaned in for a warm tender kiss, Wilbur returning the gesture, they sat there for hours, just feeling each other, kissing each other, Techno cherished this moment, as its' the longest among the times they've spent together.

He parted from the kiss, as he felt the same pain jolting through his body, he smiled at Wilbur, gesturing that its' time, the time for their child to be born into this world, he clung unto Wilbur, letting Wilbur carry him to the delivery room, inside he waited for the exact time to push, he held Wilbur's hand tightly, as this will be the time where Wilbur will be there to witness the birth of his child, he noticed the youngest ones outside the window taking a peak, but the older ones covered their eyes as this scene is not suitable for them, Techno followed the same procedures as he does in the past years, but one thing is different, they are three cries coming down there, he finished as he lay down on the bed, exhausted from hours of this.

He opened his eyes and was surprised by three newborns, he was given the eldest from the three, he held them close to his heart, caressing the soft smooth skin from said baby's face, 'so this must be the surprise' he thought, the second one was given to him, he stared into his newborns' gorgeous orbs, as beautiful as his own, the third was held by his beloved, their children then rushed inside to meet their newborn siblings, each with a surprised look, they cheered at the newborns in a blood moon, Techno then laid his head on the pillow, as he needed rest after such a exhausting night, the newborns were taken from him, as he needed no disturbance, he felt a kiss on his forehead, as he heard Wilbur say.

"You did great my love, now, rest."


	21. Chapter 10 Season 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno finally decided that it's time for his children to know the truth, learn their ambitions, and finally, he decided to tell them the secret of the vampiric emblem given to him by the former Vampire Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages of the children, they are a year or two apart from each other like this:
> 
> First born: 60 years old.  
> Second born: 58  
> Third born: 56  
> Fourth born: 54  
> Fifth born: 52  
> Sixth born: 50  
> Seventh born: 48  
> Eighth born: 46  
> Ninth born: 44  
> Tenth born: 42 (female)  
> Eleventh born: 40  
> Twelfth born: 38 (can be either female or male but yeah male is main)  
> Thirteenth born: 36  
> Fourteenth born: 34 (female)  
> Fifteenth born: 32  
> Sixteenth born: 30  
> Seventeenth born: 28  
> Eighteenth born: 26  
> Nineteenth born: 24  
> Twentieth born: 22  
> Twenty first born: 20  
> Twenty second born: 18 (female)  
> Twenty third born: 16  
> Twenty fourth born: 14  
> Twenty fifth born: 12  
> Twenty sixth born: 10  
> Twenty seventh born:8  
> (Triplet) Twenty Eighth born: 6  
> (Triplet) Twenty ninth born: 6 (female)  
> (Triplet) Thirtieth born: 6 (female)
> 
> Yeah that's the ages of the children, I'm still confused about math so yeah. I can add their height as well if ya'll want.

Techno stood in front of his 30 children, they are still young for this, especially the triplets as they're still babies, but he needed to let it out now, as his eldest is reaching the age of independent youth, he sighed catching the attention of his giggly children, he stared at Wilbur's glowing reddish blue eyes, he smiled a little before stepping forward, he raises his foot by a bit before stomping the ground sending off a large shake in the earth's crust, his children shook from the rumble, he cleared his throat, before walking in front of his eldest born, his sharp stare sending shivers down his eldest's spine along with the younger ones, he stared for 10 minutes, seeing what his eldest child's reaction will be.

It's been 10 minutes and his eldest started to stare back at him, he stopped the staring contest and closed his eyes, once he opened them again, his eyes are the deepest shade of red, his pupils as sharp as a knife, his eldest child froze in his place, everything around them froze for a second, before it turned back to normal, his eldest fell on his knees breathing heavily, he stared darkly at his eldest, hoping his eldest would understand what that was, until one of his younglings spoke, "Papa... what was that?" He turned to his tenth child, his first female child, walked towards her, and stared deep into her soul, but before he could do what he did to his eldest son, she turned away fear crimpling up her face.

He sighed, as he must know who among his children can be the next Vampire master, it seems like he must wait for another few years before trying again, but before he can speak, his twelfth child said aloud, "Papa I want to experience what you did to big brother." He slowly turned to his direction, and started to stare deep into his twelfth child, he can see a fighting spirit, and a heart made to rule over others, he stopped staring and gave out a big sigh, he turned around and walked to the fireplace, eager to know whether or not his twelfth child is the most "master-like" between them 30, he begun to think this hard and well, as he must choose which of his children will be the heir to his throne.

His twelfth child looked like Wilbur and had his voice, he must decide wisely, or the throne of the vampire clan will go into shambles, suddenly he can hear Wilbur's voice ringing in his ear, "He may have the potential to be the next Vampire Master, why not choose him? After all he has your critical thinking, and your lovely voice, and he has my face and my charm, and also my leader like personality." He places his hand above Wilbur's hand, and whispered, "But I can't just choose someone who had most of our... appearance and personality, I need someone who can prove they are worth the throne, Wilbur I can't do it... _I'm scared_." Then he felt Wilbur's lips on his neck, breathing deeply.

He shivered from the feeling as he leaned closer to Wilbur, feeling Wilbur's power over his own, he closed his eyes and let himself be succumbed into this bliss, he let Wilbur wrap his ever lasting love around his shaking mind, until Wilbur whispered, "I know you can do it." He then opened his eyes and turned around, Wilbur's ghostly body disappearing and reappearing on the door, he held the emblem on his right hand, his left hand clenching into a fist, the emblem started to glow a bright red, the light blinding his children's eyes, the light stopped and once the children opened their eyes to see what happened, Techno is floating midair, eyes white as snow, glowing light, his cape flowing along the rushing wind.

The children all looked at him with amazement in their eyes, he blinked and the effects are gone, his feet landed on the floor slowly, he opened his eyes and the only person who seems different is his twelfth child, he walked to his son and held the emblem out to him, his son hesitated before slowly touching and getting a hold of the emblem, at first he can see pain on his son's face, he is familiar with that cause the first time he touched the emblem, it sent a burning pain in his veins, that's where he got his powers, he then finally decided that his twelfth child will be the heir to the throne, he smiled once his son finally held the emblem without any pain, he then let go of the emblem and finally said.

_You are now the heir to the throne of the Vampire Clan_


	22. :D (notes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some stuff

Okay so I haven't updated this story so far since I'm quite straying further away from the fandom but don't worry once I'm back on the fandom (maybe another 8 years later) I will be continuing this story as well as the Season 2 of Slave, but take my word I will be back as long as I get ideas for Season 3, 4, and 5 of this story, I already spoiled some info for the next 3 seasons of this story to my friends so it shouldn't be hard for me to continue with Season 3 prepared.

Another thing, after Season 5, that's where I will be writing the smut part of the story that I can't write during the story cause my friend is not into sex and all, and yeah the process of the 30 something children they had.

:D

More things, Season 3 will be somewhat related to the first story Techno told his children, Season 4 will be somewhat related to the second story Techno told his children, and finally, Season 5 will be somewhat related to the final story Techno told his children.

There you go, a huge Season plot spoilers for ya'll.

:D

So anyways, I think that's all that I have to say... for now.

My mind is not cooperative when it's night so yeah, I should be sleeping right now but no, I want to inform my readers about what I've been doing these days so yeah.


End file.
